The Forsaken Legend
by Oracle Master the Defiled Fork
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Element, Max returns to his time, pining for Monica. After her advances are refused, Claire follows Max into the Zelmite Mine where he reencounters Monica. Maxica. ClaireOC. OCOC. OCOC. Chapter 11 is up! HEAVY T rating.
1. Saying Goodbye

_The Forsaken Legend_

By Oracle Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 2. Level-5 does. If I did I would have developed the Max/Monica relationship more. But I guess that's what fanfiction's for, right? I do however, own all the original characters found in this story, of which there are several.

_A/N: This is my first fic so please don't flame me too harshly. If you've read any of my reviews (I've reviewed Dark Cloud 2, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Rave Master) you know I don't flame harshly so please don't do it to me. One other thing. If you've read Gamertcm's Talismans of Time and think his opening and mine sound alike you're right. I did not write or own Talismans of Time, but liked the opening and decided to adapt it for my own fic. I hope that's okay Gamertcm. If not please tell me and I will edit it. _

Chapter 1: Saying Good-Bye Max's POV 

Max and Monica gazed across the Dream Spiral, having defeated Dark Element, the dark energy controlling Griffon. They said their good-byes as Monica walked through the Time Gate.

"I love you." Said Max after Monica disappeared through the portal. He wished he had said it while she could hear, but he was too afraid. Afraid of what? He didn't know. Afraid she wouldn't return his feelings? But what if she did? It didn't matter. If she did feel for him, and knew he returned it she would be pained from what he thought was their eternal separation.

Max made his way down to Blackstone One as Cedric, Erik and Borneo greeted him with smiles and "way to go kid"s. He was happy. Happy that he had defeated Griffon, saved the world and set the historical record straight. There were even theories that stated that he and Monica had even made a better history than what Griffon erased. Monica…

Monica's 

Monica exited the time gate in front of her home, Castle Raybrant. She remembered the night she had seen Gaspard walk out of her father's room after murdering him. How she hated Gaspard for so long. Until that day she and… Max… had defeated him. How he told the sad tale of his wretched childhood and his mother's tragic and untimely death. He begged for her forgiveness and she gave it to him gladly. Strange how such kindness and warmth could be masked by such a cruel exterior as that of Gaspard. Monica thought of Max again how he was looking for his mother. He was so lucky. He still had both his parents, though one was from the future. Monica's future. Future. What exactly did that word mean to her? She thought of the future she and Max could have had together. A warm home and a family. No! She couldn't think this way! She and Max could never be together! Not after time-travel was outlawed in her time. But what if there was a way? Crest! That was it! The Great Sage from Starlight Temple. She could help.

"Yes" Monica thought. She would go see Crest.

Monica boarded and aeroharmonically-powered airship and set off for Starlight Temple. Aeroharmonics. Just another piece of improved history she and Max had made possible. This time by finding humanity within the cruel Dr. Jaming, helping him to use his genius to help others instead of to serve Griffon.

"Oh, Max." she thought "you've done so much for others, so much for me… and you've never asked for anything in return. You bring out the best in everyone. Me most of all. I wanted to kill Gaspard for what he'd done, but then I thought of what he'd said. About his mother. It reminded me of you. How you'd set off to find your mother. I saw the compassion in your eyes, for someone who was your sworn enemy, who'd fired at you without a second thought. But you didn't care. You saw him as a person and not as an enemy… Oh, Max"

Monica went on thinking like this until she was snapped back into reality by the sound of the pilot's voice.

"Last stop: Starlight Temple! All passengers please exit in an orderly fashion!" the pilot's voice rang across the cabin.

Monica stepped out into the eternally twilit Starlight Temple. She made her way to the top of the temple and found the old woman staring into the Moon Crystal.

"Hello, Monica." She said without even turning around.

"Hi, Lin." said Monica out of instinct. She knew her from Max's time as Lin the sorceress in training who trained under the previous Crest. She had taken his name out of respect for the sacrifice he had made protecting the Moon Crystal.

"Don't address me by that name!" the old woman said with false anger in her voice, "I'm Crest the Great Sage.

"Right" said Monica "Do you mind if I ask a favor?"

"Certainly, dear." She said with a smile. "ask away."

"Can I borrow a Starglass?" Monica asked, her eyes full of hope.

"A Starglass?" Crest asked with surprise, "Whatever for?"

"I want to go back in time… to see Max" said Monica, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I thought that was what it was. You know time travel is now illegal." Said Crest very matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know." Said Monica in a melancholy tone. "thank-you anyway."

She started to leave. Crest thought for a moment.

"Wait, dear." said Crest

"Yes." said Monica, looking like she was about to cry.

"I think I can pull a few strings." She said with a grin.

"Oh thank you, Lin, thank you!" said Monica as she threw her arms around the old woman.

"That's Crest dear. Use this to call me."

Crest handed Monica a blue-green orb.

"What is it?" asked Monica.

"It's a Com-Sphere. You can use it to talk to me anytime, anywhere." The old woman paused, a twinkle in her eye, "Call me and tell me all the details." She winked.

"Crest!" Said Monica, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Hey, you thought it not me! Come now dear, let's get that Starglass."

_**TEASER**_

Max: I'm sitting in the Palm Brinks Bar missing Monica but the bartender still won't give me anything to drown my sorrows in. Claire tries to comfort me and Mayor Need walks in and asks me to go into the mine to get some Zelmite. I wonder what I'll find down there…

Monica: Crest got me a Starglass and I'm off to Max's time. I wonder if he'll return my feelings. I wonder if he even remembers me…

A/N: The sequel to this fic will be a Kingdom Hearts crossover. Or maybe an Inuyasha crossover. Or maybe both. OR maybe have the KH Xover first and then… Ima shaddup before I start rambling. REVIEW!


	2. Drowning My SorrowsConfidence

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Dark Cloud 2. I do own all my original characters however.

The Forsaken Legend 

**Moosashi: **You're my first reviewer ever! I'd tell you I love you, but I don't swing that way. I'll try to update in a timely manner. Thanks for reviewing!

PS: When I reviewed your DC2 Halloween I accidentally accredited it to The Several. My mistake. You are both awesome!

**The Several: **Thanks for reviewing. I know I rock. As for the Kingdom Hearts Xover, that won't be until the sequel. As for its location, most of it will take place within DC2 locations with one or to exceptions early on.

Mad props for "keepin' it alive"!

A/N: This fic is marked Action/Adventure and I'll get there but early on it's going to be mostly Romance.

Chapter 2: Drowning My Sorrows/ Confidence

Max's POV

I walked into the Palm Brinks Bar. Yeah, I know I'm only sixteen. So sue me. I'm bummed. I'm never going to see the woman I love again and I woke up sore all over from fighting Dark Element and Griffon. Not that I got much sleep anyway. I was up all night thinking about... Monica.

Back to the bar. I walk in and see the bartender polishing a pint mug. Claire is sitting at a table and motions for me to come and sit down next to her. Against my better judgement I do so.

"Hey, Maxie." She said in a somewhat coy tone.

"Hi, Claire." I said without much enthusiasm.

"Whatcha doin'?" she said in the kind of sing-song voice I'd expect from someone Corinne's age.

"Nothing." I replied lamely.

Claire looked slightly annoyed. "You're not still hung up over that Monica girl are you?"

"Leave me alone." I groaned. Why won't she just go bother someone else. She knows I don't like her that way (Claire that is).

"Want something to drink" Claire said cheerfully, changing the subject (who is also not old enough to drink I might add).

"Claire, you can't buy alcohol. You're only three months older than I am."

"Yeah, but I'm the mayor's daughter and I can get anything I want" she slid over closer to me "from anyone I want." She said with a sly grin.

"Whatever" I said flatly "get me a pint of beer."

"Coming right up." She said with a wink. I was getting really uneasy.

It was pretty obvious at this point that Claire was coming on to me, but I hung around anyway. Why? Because I had nothing better to do.

"Here you go, sweetie." Claire cooed, bringing back two pints of beer.

"Don't call me 'sweetie'" I sighed taking a big drink.

This was only the second time in my life I'd actually drank. The first time was when I accidentally drank Cedric's scotch, thinking it was root beer. Don't give me that look. I was twelve and stupid. You can imagine the hell my dad raised over that one.

"But why not?" Claire whined having already finished her pint while I was musing. She sidled up even closer to mer.

"You know why." I said taking another drink.

"Look, Max!" she said angrily "Monica is never coming back! She probably doesn't even remember you!"

That thought never occurred to me. Regardless of my love for Monica we can never see each other again without our Atlamillia. Maybe I should give Claire a chance.

"That's right Maxie, just stick with me." She said slipping up onto my lap. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maybe she was right. Claire was hot, no denying it. **_This position _**was hot, no denying it. Who knows. Maybe it's for the best.

Monica's POV

I arrived back at Castle Raybrant. If I was leaving I needed someone to take charge for me. I know just the man for the job. Regent Espron. He was my most trusted advisor and had lots of political experience.

"Lord Espron!" I called out.

"Your Highness, you've returned!" he said with surprise.

The tall man had long, bluish-white hair halfway down his back that fell over his shoulders and formed bangs over his forehead. He wore the traditional maroon colors of Fainsgard (that's the name I made up for Monica's country). He had a stately look about him that made one think of long boring political summits and dreary stuff like that.

"Espron. I'm going away for a while. I'm leaving you in charge."

"Away? But you've only just returned!"

" I know, but this is something I have to do."

"Yes your Highness. I understand. Where will you be going?"

There was a momentary silence. Monica then spoke up.

" Espron. Listen closely. I'm using a Starglass to go back in time again."

"But your Highness, it is forbidden!"

"I know! Please Espron! You've always been a second father to me! This is very important. Just let me go and don't tell anyone why or where I went."

"Yes, your Highness. I will not break your trust. But please," he pulled a small disk out of his pocket. "Take this. It tells me where and when you are at any time." He paused "To ensure your safety of course." He added hastily.

"Thank you." Monica put the disk in her satchel and quietly left, avoiding the eyes of the servants."

_I'm finally going to get to see Max again. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he thinking of me.?_

Max's POV

Suddenly Max snapped back into reality.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I don't love Claire. I love Monica. I have to stop this before someone—_

"MAXIMILLIAN AND CLAIRE! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU **_TWO_** WOULD END UP TOGETHER" the loud, high-pitched voice was that of Milane. Mena was standing behind her. Both girls were grinning ear-to-ear.

"No! Milane! It's not what you think!" Max said nearly knocking

Claire off of the seat.

"I don't think so, 'Maxie'." In the most Claire-like voice she could muster.

She and Mena the dashed outside without a word. Being the town gossips Max knew what they were up to. They were going to tell the whole bloody town about what happened between him and Claire.

Max raced through the streets, trying like hell to catch up with Milane and Mena, when he was stopped by Mayor Need.

"Oh Max. I was looking for you." He said in his pathetic, nasally voice.

"Can't (pant) talk right now! Gotta keep running!" said Max, nearly out of breath.

"Max, wait!" he yelled.

"What?"

"The Blackstone Railroad is out of Zelmite and I need you to go into the Zelmite Mine and bring me some more. I'd go but lately it's been of all manner of nasty stuff."

"Sure. Why not?" said Max.

_Now what was I doing?_

Claire's POV

_What just happened? Why did my Maxie just get up and leave me?_

Claire sat on the edge of her seat, practically in shock due to what just happened. A second ago she had been sitting on Max's lap, happy as she could be. Now she was all alone… again.

_Max must think I'm a total slut or something. I guess I came on too strong for him. I just thought it would be the only way to get him to forget Monica and be with me._

The fact of the matter was that Claire was really not that kind of girl. She loved Max and didn't want to let him go. But he didn't love her back. Why? She knew why. Monica. Even if she never comes back, Max will never forget her. Ever since they were little kids Claire had had a crush on Max. It eventually evolved into love over time. But why, why, WHY didn't he love her back.

_Enough of this moping around! I'm going to go out there and get back my man!_

?'s POV

"Can I come out now?" came a slightly raspy voice from the shadowy corridor.

"Come on out." The other figure said with a grin.

The first figure, a raven-haired youth who looked like he could not have been more than seventeen.

"You understand your mission, then?" said the other figure.

"Yes, but why?"

"That is none of your concern. I hired you to carry out this task without questions. Just know that I have my reasons." The other figure smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"Fair enough. I guess I'm off then." Said the first figure

"I guess you are." Said the other figure flatly.

_**A/N: A little confused? "The first figure" is the one being hired and the "other figure" is the one doing the hiring.**_

**TEASER**

Max: Well, I'm off to find the Zelmite, but it feels like I'm forgetting something…

Monica: I'm using the Starglass to go back to Max's time. I hope he's happy to see me. But why is it so dark?

Claire: I'm following Max into the mine so we can get some time alone. EEEK! WHAT IS THAT?

: My mission… eliminate Monica Raybrant…


	3. Into the Darkness Tears

_**Disclaimer: I don't DC2, but I do own all my original characters.**_

A/N: I checked my stats this morning. Short version. 80 hits. 5 Reviews. This just goes to show how many people read and don't review, sooooooo…

_Hear ye, Hear ye. Yea verily. All those that readeth and reviewest not shall be beateneth to death by a horde of Lamda Monks from Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits. So sayeth Oracle Master._

**Moosashi: Yeah, I thought Chapter 2 was funny. I'm glad you did too. I encourage you to finish your DC2 Halloween fic.**

The Several: Yeah, our Claires are different. I didn't want you to think I was copying off of you. That wouldn't have been cool.

**Pug-Dragon: I think you missed the point. I even wrote, "The fact of the matter was that Claire really wasn't that kind of girl". She was just doing it to get Max's attention. This chapter should affirm that.**

Chapter 3: Into the Darkness / Tears 

Max's POV

Max made his way deep into the bowels of the Zelmite Mine, dispatching Ore Robbers, Mine Molers and Metal Skulls along the way. He was dressed in his Explorer's Outfit, Tow-Tone Beret and Dragon Shoes (A/N: That's the outfit I always have my Max in.). His Supernova was running low on WHP and he had to put it away as he'd forgotten to buy Gun Repair Powder before he came in (A/N: That happened to me in case anyone cares).

He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen soon. Then again that might just be the alcohol. Suddenly a light appeared above his head and a figure appeared. Said figure soon revealed herself to be Monica.

"Monica?" Max exclaimed in disbelief.

For a moment she appeared to be walking on air. Then gravity kicked in. Monica fell out of midair and right onto Max. When they got up their faces were mere inches apart. They both blushed and climbed off of one another immediately.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison still blushing a little.

"Monica! How did you get here?" Max said trying to sound indifferent, but his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Crest let me borrow a Starglass." Monica paused for a moment, "So where are we." She added at the end of the silence.

"This is the Palm Brinks Zelmite Mine. The Mayor sent me in here to find Zelmite to power the Blackstone Railroad. Just out of curiosity, why did you come back?"

Monica blushed a little. "Well you know… things were getting kind of boring with Griffon defeated and everything so I thought I'd come back for some adventure." She surveyed the trail of unfortunate monsters following what she could only assume was the path Max had taken. "Looks like I found it."

"Looks like you did." Max laughed his mood instantly elevated due to Monica's presence. Of course he didn't tell her that.

Claire's POV 

_Why is Max going into the mine? Of course! I heard Daddy talking about it at dinner yesterday with Mr. Morton. He said the railroad needed fuel, but the mine was full of Monsters. Stupid Daddy. Too chicken to get it himself so he puts my Maxie in danger instead. Oh well, guess I'll have to follow him to make sure he's safe. _Claire giggled to herself, as she walked through the entrance to the mine, following Max from a safe distance.

She walked down the corridor still following Max. She spotted a Treasure Chest. _Maybe there's something nice in there. _She opened it. Bad move. Chest suddenly sprang to life and grew to twice its size. It was a King Mimic.

Assassin's POV 

_So she's here is she? Good. No witnesses. I can kill her and make it look like an accident._

The assassin made his way through town, sticking to the shadows to avoid attention. He made his way into the Zelmite Mine. Swiftly and silently he closed in on his target, using the tracker his employer had given him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he heard the scream coming from deeper inside the mine.

_What was that?_

He followed the source of the sound of the scream through the seemingly endless tunnels of the mine.

Meanwhile… Monica's POV 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Monica and Max heard the scream. They ran toward the source and then the saw Claire, pinned to the wall by the King Mimic. Max pulled out the Supernova and with its last few shots, slew the King Mimic.

"Claire! What are you doing here! Did you follow me!" Max fumed.

Just the a beam cracked and the roof of the cave caved in (A/N: redundant, I know), leaving Max and Claire on one side and Monica on the other.

"Max! Max! Can you hear me?" Monica pounded her fist against the wall. "Damn!" she swore.

_I have to find Max. Oh God, I hope he's okay._

Claire's POV 

Claire panted as she got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of her dress.

"Are you okay Maxie?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And don't call me 'Maxie'" he quickly added.

Claire came up behind him and hugged his neck.

"Claire, stop it."

"Thank you for saving me—ouch, my ankle."

"What happened, are you okay." Max said, concerned. He didn't like Claire that way, but she had been his lifelong friend and the fact that she was hurting troubled him.

"I think my ankle's sprained. Guess you're going to have to carry me."

Max sighed "You'd better not be faking it."

Max picked her up and carried her on his back. She started playing with his hair.

"Stop it, Claire, I mean it."

"But why?' she cooed

"Because Monica's back and I love her. And for the last time, I like you only as a friend."

"Y-you love her?" said Claire, her voice quivering.

Max could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Look, Claire. I know we grew up together, and I know how you feel about me, but Monica and I have been through so much together, and I love her."

"But what about all we've been together! Getting ice-cream in the park, going for walks together!"

"I'm sorry, Claire." She listened with tears welling up in her eyes "Look, you're a beautiful girl and I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding someone else." He said with a kind smile.

"But I don't want someone else, I want you!"

Sympathetic as Max was, he couldn't think of anything to cheer her up so he tried to end the conversation.

"We should get going now." He said

"To find Monica I assume." Claire said choking back the tears with greater ferocity than ever.

"Well… yeah, I guess." Max replied lamely.

"Then if that's the case you can just leave me here! I'll find my own way out of this stupid mine."

"But you might get hurt! This place is dangerous!"

"What do you care!"

"I do care."

"Not enough to love me!"

Max's POV 

Max felt defeated. He hated doing this but she left him no choice.

"Okay. You win." He said simply and walked off.

_I hope I don't regret this…_

TEASER 

Max: I have to find Monica… but I hope Claire's all right. She can be so stubborn.

Monica: Where's Max? Oh God I hope he's still alive. I never got a chance to tell him how I felt. That… and the other thing I have to tell him…

Claire: I'm so lost. Why doesn't Maxie want me? And who's this black-haired guy that keeps asking me about Monica. I've never seen him before and Max never mentioned him. What's his connection to Monica. And why can't I stop following him?

Assassin: Gotta catch up with Monica Raybrant. Man, this place is a maze. And why's the blonde chick following me?

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I got grounded. Life sucks that way. Anyway. R-E-V-I-EW!


	4. Enter Diago

_**Disclaimer: Me no own DC2. Level-5 own. Me own original characters.**_

Pug-Dragon: I was hoping people would sympathize with Claire, but if you don't that's your opinion and I respect it.

**The Several: If you're worried about Claire rest assured, Max's comment about her having no trouble finding someone else will prove prophetic, as this chapter will show.**

**Kairi2Sora: Alright! My readership grows! Judging by your penname you must be Kingdom Hearts fan. If you've been reading the fine print you know that the sequel, The WrenchKey Legacy, is a Kingdom Hearts crossover. I know now that I'll have at least one reader (lol). Thanks.**

**Moosashi: Thanks for reviewing. Funny you should say you're not dead. If you hadn't reviewed the entry here would have read: "You didn't review . Are you dead or something? Or is it that you want the monks to come after you." Good to have you back. Great job on DC2 Halloween. I call dibs on Christmas.**

_A/N: I've come up with a full layout of my DC2 related work over the next… however long it takes. I introduce to you, my atypical DC2 high school fic: **The Atlamillia Academy for Exceptional Youth**. It will be divided into four parts: one for each school year. It will feature a few characters from DC1 as well. Each year will come between my other works. Confused? Here's the full layout._

The Forsaken Legend: What you're reading right now 

AAFEY: Freshman Year

The WrenchKey Legacy: Sequel to The Forsaken Legend. DC2/Kingdom Hearts Xover

AAFEY: The Sophomore Year

Cannot Announce Due to TFL Spoiler

AAFEY: The Junior Year

The New Band of Seven: Sequel to The WrenchKey Legacy. DC2/Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha Xover.

AAFEY: The Senior Year

_Oh, and for anyone looking for a MaxMonica lemon be on the lookout for **Heim Rada Honeymoon**. I may or may not do this, depending on your reactions to this announcement, so tell me what you think: Good Idea/Bad Idea. Give me some feedback._

_PS: Don't worry, it won't be tasteless is I do it._

_And so ends this freakishly long author's note. On with the story._

**Chapter 4: Enter Diago**

Assassin's POV

_Hi. My name's Diago. Let me tell you a little something about myself. I'm an assassin by trade. That's right. I kill people for a living. Got a problem with that? Too damn bad! My current target: Princess Monica Raybrant. "Who hired me?" one might ask. Can't tell you. That would be against policy. My employer didn't tell me why he wanted Raybrant dead. Not that I asked. That would also be against policy. All I know is that something big is going down is Terinsgard _(A/N: that's the name I made up for Monica's kingdom, seeing as they didn't give it a name in the game.)_, and whoever's behind all of it has decided that the little princess would be a threat to their plans._

The assassin, now known as Diago, raced through the dimly lit corridors of the mine, closing in on his target. He came to a crossroads, and suddenly he heard something. A low sound, accompanied by what sounded like sniffing. He decided he would check it out.

_The scanner says it's in the same direction as Raybrant so there's no reason I can't stop to see what the noise is._

As he got closer, he soon discovered the noise to be a young woman sobbing. He walked a little further down and saw the blond girl sitting with her face in her knees. He stopped and looked at the girl for a moment, who didn't seem to notice him. It was like she was lost in some world of her own. He finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked without any emotion.

The girl looked up. "My name's Claire Need. Who are you?" she said, her face red from crying.

"The name's Diago. Diago Bastion. I'm looking for someone named Monica Raybrant. You know her?"

Claire's POV

_Monica, Monica, MONICA! It's always about Monica! Even people who I've never seen before are looking for her!_

"Uh, Claire…. You okay?" said Diago looking somewhat perplexed at the fact Claire was glaring daggers at someone who seemed to be invisible.

"Oh… It's nothing. So where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." Said Claire her, sounding somewhat more cheerful.

"I'm from… far away." He says, looking kind of distant.

_Best not to pry_

Diago's POV

Claire tried to get up, but then a fresh wave of pain in her ankle reminded her why she had been on the ground in the first place.

"Hey! Are you alright." Said Diago, this time with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Just sprained my ankle is all." Claire gave him a scrutinizing look. "No offense but you don't strike me as the type to be concerned about a total stranger."

"None taken. I'm generally not." He felt a pang in his chest.

_What is this? No. Stupid, pointless emotions. Only get in the way._

Claire's POV

"Lemme help you with that." He pulled a roll of what would be the equivalent of an Ace Bandage out of his satchel.

Claire sat down on the hard ground and cringed as she placed her leg out in front of her. Diago removed her shoe and the sock underneath of it. She was surprised by how gentle he was.

"It's pretty badly swollen. It's gonna need a Freispak" she gave him an odd look at the mention of the futuristic first aid equipment. "Just something I brought from back home."

She flinched as he placed white pack on her puffy, red ankle. She then felt cold. "That feels better. Thanks." She said and smiled at him. "So what brings you to a—" she paused, searching for the right word to describe her dank, dungeonlike surroundings (A/N: No, dungeonlike is not a word, but if you use it in a conversation it will be ), "—remote place like this."

"I think I said before that I'm looking for Monica Raybrant."

"Right." Said Claire, still deeply perplexed. "Last I saw her she was on the other side of that cave-in."

Diago's POV

Diago groaned.

_This is not going to be easy. Not to mention that I can't just leave this Claire chick. But why do I care? I've never even met this girl before. She is beautiful though…_

He gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Come on Claire, I'll carry you out of here. It's not safe."

"Well I—" before she could finish her sentence Diago grabbed her by the legs and pulled her onto his back as a blush made its way across her face.

A smile crept across Diago's face.

_I guess Raybrant's not going anywhere. Besides, this girl needs me. **But why do I care? **No. I know why. Because she reminds me of Helena…_

**TEASER**

Claire: What's Diago hiding? And why is he looking for Monica? He seems sweet… but something's off.

Diago: Helena…

Max: I found Monica. But I'm still worried about Claire. Damn! I never should have left her1 She could be killed. On top of that me and Monica get trapped in another cave-in could this be the end…?

Monica: Me and Max are reunited. I have to tell him the truth about my past though… How will he feel about me then…

A/N: Sorry there was no Max or Monica in here. I had writer's block and this chapter was taking far too long to get up so I finished the Claire/Diago stuff and posted. REVIEW!

Oracle Master


	5. Helena Guilt

**Disclaimer: Mia no possesia Dark Chronicle. Mia esta possesia ambas Diago y un DiagoClaire romantico. If you speak Spanish then you know that means, "I don't own Dark Cloud 2 (It's called Dark Chronicle in Europe and Spain is in Europe). I do own both Diago and the DiagoClaire pairing. Or something to that effect. Mia Espanol no es bueno. **

**Moosashi: Day-umn! The reviews rolled in fast! Seriously, this thing hadn't even been up three hours when I checked my email and saw you and Little Sweetcake's reviews. That's one vote for Heim Rada Honeymoon. If I can get two more I'll do it.**

**Little Sweetcake: When you say you find it funny I assume you're talking about chapter 2. I like the DiagoClaire pairing too. This chapter should have a little MaxMonica fluff in it. A little DiagoClaire too.**

**Pug-Dragon: That's two votes for Heim Rada Honeymoon. If I can get one more I'll do it. Don't worry. It won't be tasteless or empty If that's what you're afraid of. It I do it, it will be released after the DC2 trilogy referred to in the layout from the last chapter. Add me to your Author Alert.**

**The Several: If you noticed in Chapter 2 Diago (the Assassin) is described as a "raven-haired youth who couldn't have been more than seventeen". But then I guess I never described him from the neck down. He's decently tall—about 6'0". He wears a brown cloak over his back and hard leather guards over most of his body. For a weapon he carries sais. If you don't know what sais are, they're those ninja fork things. **

**A/N: I still need one more vote for Heim Rada Honeymoon. If you want it, vote and encourage others to do so.**

Chapter 5: Helena… / Guilt Flashback: Diago's POV 

_"Big brother!" called the small blonde girl running across the field. _

"_Diago! Mom says to come to dinner. Diago?" The young, black-haired boy gazed up at the Dark Cloud looming in the sky. _

_A terrifying, skull white visage appeared in the enter of the Cloud. Two long skeletal arms whose color matched that of the dark entity's fearful face._

"_Helena! Get away from that thing! It's dangerous, Helena, no!"_

_But it was too late. The young just stood there, mesmerized by the darkness._

"_**Darkness draws darkness. The soul is darkness. Darkness draws the soul. Darkness is the soul. The soul draws the darkness, becomes one with the darkness, and becomes itself" **The pale, bony arm reached from the Cloud. **"Come unto me O Child of Darkness. Come unto thine master. Keh keh keh. You've been a bad girl Helena. No one will take you now. Nobody but me."**_

_The girl's voice trembled as the guilt wrapped around her like so many snakes, "But it wasn't my fault. Papa died of pneumonia."_

"_**Did he now? If you had listened to your dear daddy and stayed inside of the house during that blizzard he wouldn't have had to come after you, he never would have caught pneumonia and he would still be alive."**_

"_Don't listen to him Helena! He's trying to trick you! He's evil! Don't listen to him!" Diago shouted from below. Helena looked down and realized she was now at least ten feet above the ground and rising._

"_He's right Diago. It is my fault Papa died." Helena sobbed._

"_Helena… no" Diago said, feeling more helpless than he ever had. He began to panic. "Helena! Helena! Helena!"_

"_Diago! Diago, help me! Diago! _Diago! Diago wake up!"

"Huh!" Diago gasped. His whole body was covered in cold sweat. He opened his eyes do the dim light of the mine. Claire was staring down at him.

_Just a dream…_

"Wake up, Diago! You were the one who said we should 'wake up bright and early so we can get out of this wretched hole before dawn'." Claire said, staring down at him.

"I said all that?"

"Yeah. I think you were having a bad dream too. You were sobbing and yelling some girl's name. Helen or something. Who's Helen." Claire gave him a scrutinizing look. Diago got up and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. Her name was Helena. She was my sister."

"Was? Past tense? What happened to her." Diago had a blank look on his face. Claire immediately saw her faux pau (spelling?). "I'm sorry."

"Come on let's get out of here." Said Diago. Claire looked up at him sheepishly. "Still can't walk, huh?" Claire shook her head. Diago kneeled down and put one hand on her leg and one on her back, picking her up bridal style.

"Thanks." Said Claire.

"Don't mention it"

"I'm sorry about—"

"It's okay." replied Diago, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

They were both silent for a few minutes after that. Eventually they saw a light at the end of the tunnel (A/N: cliché I know, but just bear with me here). Diago carried her toward the light and walked out into Palm Brinks. They avoided the eyes of the townsfolk as they walked through the streets.

Claire's POV

"Where do you live." asked Diago.

"Right down this road." Claire said, pointing down the cobblestone road.

"Think you can walk now?" Diago asked.

"I'll try." Said Claire, as Diago put her down. "I think I can walk on my own now." Claire limped a little, but she managed.

"I guess I'll be seein' ya" said Diago as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going." Claire asked.

"Back to the mine, I have to take care of business." He said, not even turning around.

"But my daddy's the mayor, I'm sure he'll have a nice reward for you for bringing me back safely." Claire said, with a pleading look on her face.

Diago's POV

Diago finally caved, not for the reward, but for the beautiful girl who was begging him to. "Okay. I'll go with you."

_I guess it can't hurt. If Raybrant leaves the mine I can always track her down with my scanner._

"Thank you." Claire giggled.

_She's got a cute smile. Wait! What am I thinking! I don't have time for romance. I should be in that mine, doing what I'm paid to do. Kill. Yeah. She's way too good for me…_

As he was thinking, he found himself walking up to the door of the Palm Brinks City Hall. Claire opened the door and walked through the lobby and up the stairs. Claire opened up the door. The pair saw a blonde man with his head in his hands.

"Daddy…"

The man perked up instantly at Claire's voice. "Claire! Oh Claire!" Mayor Need threw his arms around his daughter. "Thank God you're safe… who are you?" he said turning to Diago.

"He saved me daddy. I think he—"

Mayor Need took his arms off Claire and threw them around Diago.

"Hey! Lay off Pops! I saved your daughter. The least you can do is let me breathe!"

"Oh… forgive me. I'm just so happy to have my dear Claire back safe and sound. Oh I'm Claire's father by the way."

"I kinda figured that. Well I guess I'll be on my way." Said Diago walking out of the Mayor's office.

"Wait! I must give you something." Called Mayor Need as Diago left.

"No thanks." Diago said as he shut the door.

Claire's POV

"I'll go say good-bye to Diago." Claire said to her father.

"Hey Diago." Diago turned around to face her. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind I still need to find Raybrant."

"Why? You never told me what your connection to Monica was."

"Let's just say she has something of mine."

"Well… bye." Said Claire. She quickly grabbed Diago by the shoulders.

"What'd I do!" Diago said, a little alarmed. Claire pulled him down by the chin and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

"Thanks again." She smiled and walked away, glancing at him cradling his cheek.

_He'll be back. _Claire giggled to herself.

Monica's POV

Fortunately for Monica she'd found her way out of the maze that was the Zelmite Mine.

_I hope Max made it out okay. What if he got caught under that cave-in. no1 I can't think like that. He made it out okay! He must have! I've got to go back and find him. But he could be anywhere—_

"Did you miss me?" Max emerged from the side of the mine in his Ridepod. It had the Drill Arm IV equipped. **_Steve _**shook off the rubble.

**_"I'm exhausted!" _**the oddly crafted robot exclaimed.

"Max! Max you're alive." She threw her arms around Max—this made him blush a little, but he hugged her back. Monica took a pause from her elation to pose the question—"Wasn't Claire with you."

Max's eyes grew dark. "She refused to come with me."

"Why wouldn't she come with you. Didn't she like you."

"Yeah she did." Max felt the guilt welling up inside him. "But I told her I didn't like her that way."

_He doesn't like her good. Poor Claire though. Even though I always disliked her for liking Max I can't help but feel sorry for her. Max is a good-looking guy. He's kind and gentle and he always showed such concern for my needs. Everything a woman could want. I can only imagine what Claire is feeling right now. I hope she finds someone. Max deserves better than me. After what I did back then. He's too good for me._

"Monica I have something I have to tell you"

"Me too."

"You first." Said Max with a twinkle in his eye.

"Max I—"

"You. Monica Raybrant."

"What!" the two said simultaneously.

"You're Monica Raybrant aren't you." Said the boy from beneath his dark hair.

"Well I—" Monica stuttered a little, still holding on to Max.

"Unless of course you're Monica" he chuckled looking at Max.

"What! What are you talking about. What do you want with Monica?1"

Diago laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. "It's simple really. I want you dead."

Max instantly pulled out his Grade Zero (remember the Supernova is out of ammo). "There's no way I'm letting that happen." Monica drew her sword and pointed it at Diago.

"No Max. Let me handle this."

"What!" Max almost choked.

"Max he's obviously a hired killer sent to take me out. Someone in Terinsgard wants me dead."

"Very perceptive. You're smart, Raybrant. It's a shame I have to kill you."

"Really. You know I was thinking the same thing. Minus the shame part—and the smart part because only a fool would challenge me. I'm stronger now than I've ever been. I will win." Monica proclaimed her eyes becoming resolute.

"We'll see." Diago drew his sais and charged. He aimed low but Monica's lightning reflexes blocked the blow.

"You're good." Diago smirked. "But I'm better." Diago's sais glowed with a silver aura. Several seconds later he performed a Whirlwind Spin (That's Max's charge attack also). He cut a deep gash in Monica's shoulder.

Max's POV

"Monica!" screamed Max. "You monster!"

_I don't care what she says. I've got to get in there and save Monica._

Max ran into the fray and swung his wrench with force, slamming it straight into the side of Diago's head. Diago's head spun from the blow.

"Damn you! I knew your little boyfriend would jump in sooner or later! This ends now." Diago shook off the dizziness surprisingly fast.

Faster than Monica could say "He's not my boyfriend", Diago tossed a throwing knife that nailed Monica straight in her wounded shoulder. Monica screamed and clutched her throbbing arm. Max quickly removed the knife from her wound.

"Monica! Monica! Say something!" despite Max's cries Monica's eyes closed and fell limp in his arms.

"Max… I lo…" and then she was silent.

"Monica! No! You bastard what did you do to Monica!" Max screamed, his loathing for Diago growing with every second."

"Poison. Deadly poison. She's dead." Diago replied, matter-of-factly.

"No! Monica! No!" he looked up at Diago. "Why?"

"Nothing personal. Just doin' my job. See ya." He tossed a small gray capsule onto the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Diago's POV

"Espron. This is Diago. Mission accomplished."

"Good return to base. Project Shadowglass is ready to begin."

**TEASER**

**Max: Monica… why? I have to get you to Dr. Dell fast. I have to save her, I just have to.**

**Monica: …**

**Claire: Where'd Diago go. What if I never see him again.**

**Diago: Did I do the right thing. I know Project Shadowglass can save Helena but…**

**A/N: So sorry this update took so long. The reason. I haven't been getting off my fat lazy ass and finishing it. I hope the long chapter makes up for it.**

**I promised myself I'd update by Thanksgiving so here it is. Okay, Several I know you're Canadian but just roll with it for now. Since its Thanksgiving, let's take this time to thank God for all the fanfiction awesomeness we've been blessed with.**

**I'm thankful fore loyal fans who put up with my slow updates. I'm thankful for my inspiration so I can write well. Last but not least I'm thankful for NEARLY THREE YEARS OF YAOI FREE FICS! YEAH! STRAIGHTNESS ROCK ON!**

**Oracle Master!**


	6. By My Bedside Project Shadowglass Phase1

Isclaimerday: Iay on'tday ownay Arcday Oudclay Ootay. Evellay-Ivefay oesday. Iay ooday, oweverhay, ownay allay ymay riginaloay aracterschay. That's Pig Latin for… well you know.

A/N: The damn admins won't let me post my review responses in my chapters anymore. I'm going to reply to you all by email. Anyway… on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: By my BedsideProject Shadowglass: Phase I

Max's POV

_Damn him to hell! IF Monica dies so help me, he's signed his death warrant…_ Max raced down the dock carrying the bleeding form of Monica in his arms. He had torn off the sleeve of his khaki shirt to use as a bandage for Monica's wound. He carried her cold, lifeless form under the duck-shaped doctor's office sign and through the door.

"Dr. Dell!" Max called out to the anthromorphic duck shuffling through papers at the desk before him.

"Oh. Hello Max." he paused and looked at Monica. "Good Lord! What happened to her!"

Max's eyes went dark. "She got hit with a poisoned knife and she'll die soon if you don't cure her." Max exclaimed, the panic in his voice building with every word he uttered.

"Put her on the bed. I'll have a look at her right away." Dr. Dell peeled away the shard of Max's clothing that had been used to bandage the wound. He felt her wrist. "No pulse." He took out a stethoscope and laid it on her chest. "Good. A heartbeat. She's breathing but it's terribly shallow." He pulled out a large, white syringe that Max knew to be a Mighty Healing. He injected it straight into the wound and the unconscious form of Monica crinkled her face slightly due to the pain of the large needle. Max, noticing this, was sad to see her in pain, but glad, because pain was a sign she was still alive. "You should go now. She needs her rest." The doctor said with his trademark opinionated tone.

"Please, doctor. Let me stay with her." Max pleaded.

"Very well." The quack (A/N: ironic, no?) replied. "Against my better judgement.' He quickly added.

"Thank you, doctor." The duck exited the room leaving Max and Monica alone.

"Monica… if you can hear me. I'm sorry about what happened to you. If only I'd stepped in sooner this never would have happened to you." He brushed a strand of hair from her face back behind her ear. He gazed at her beauty for a few moments and brushed her lips with his thumb. How he wanted to kiss those lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Monica's POV

_Max… Max… I can sense your presence… but where are you… I can't see you… I can't hear you… oh Max… where am I… I can't remember anything… I can feel you… you're near me… I just know it… I can feel you just above me… by my bedside… bedside… I'm in a bed aren't I… wherever this bed is…I just wish you could be in it… right here next to me… so you could hold me… and tell me you love me… do you love me…or do you love Claire………… Max… I need you so much… please don't leave me…_

Espron's POV

"Citizens of Terinsgard! I have an announcement to make!" shouted the traitorous regent to the murmuring crowd. "Our beloved princess…" the crowd grew quiet at the mention of Monica. She and her father had been very popular rulers. "has been murdered!" the crowd went into an uproar screaming things like "Kill the traitors who did this!" and "Who are they! Find them!"

"Citizens!" Espron shouted again "Please control yourselves! Enlist in the Terinsgardian military! Capture the treasonous dog who took the life of our dear Princess Monica Raybrant!"

"Yeah! Kill the murderer! All for Terinsgard!" the crowd roared.

"Furthermore. A memorial service will be held tomorrow in the town square. I now bid you all ado." Espron turned and walked back behind the curtain. The curtain was red. Blood red. Espron thought of the blood that was now on his hands.

_After all the years of caring for that girl. Starting out as her caretaker. Gaining favor with the king. That was when **he **came along. That assassin with the strange mark on his forehead. The man with the crimson sword came in and spilled the blood of King Raybrant, the red of the blood… and the red of his blade… meshing together into a crimson nightmare. I had admired his majesty greatly and we were close friends, and I his closest advisor, but I lusted for his power. All because of that blue stone of his. The Moon Atlamillia. Its power enticed me. I couldn't resist it. From the first time his lordship told me of its wonders, to the moment his life was snuffed out, and the power passed on to his daughter… Monica. Only one who bears an Atlamillia stone can touch one, and I knew I had none… until the dark man showed up. He handed me a stone, similar to Monica's, but red in color—the Earth Atlamillia. With this I could touch any of the three stones, nullifying the repulse effect. I had to get her stone! But I could not bear to do the deed myself. The dark man told me of the new bearer of the Sun Atlamillia. An assassin named Diago Brewer. I sought out this man, and hired him to exterminate Monica for me. He agreed, at the price of 2.5 million gilda. A high price, but, then again… regicide is a high crime. High treason to be exact. The stories said this man was efficient, reliable and most importantly… deadly. Now… it is over. I rule Terinsgard and will soon rule the world. After Diago comes back with her Moon Atlamillia, I will take his Sun Atlamillia and combine their power with that of my Earth Atlamillia and become Emperor Griffon! Terinsgard! Nay! The world will bow before my terrible might!_

Diago's POV

"I'm back." Diago walked in the door and interrupted Espron's internal villain rant. "Raybrant's dead. Hit her with a poisoned throwing knife."

"Did you get the Atlamillia stone." Espron inquired.

"Nah. Wasn't on her."

"What! I told you to get the stone! I hope you don't care about getting paid because I'm not giving you half a gilda you useless little bastard!" Espron was furious by this point, and he grabbed Diago by his cloak.

"Hey! Hands off old man." Diago growled.

"How dare you speak to me this way." Espron fumed, his eyes beginning to glow green. "You're not getting paid and you're not getting your sister back! Instead I'm going to go with my original plan and offer her soul as a sacrifice to the Gods of the Stained Glass Window!"

"No! I won't let you! I killed your damn princess, now hold up your end of the bargain or so help me I'll spill your blood right here on the palace floor."

"Oh I beg to differ." Espron snapped. Two dozen or so soldiers crept out from the shadows. "I always knew you'd turn on me. I simply hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

"I see you got the military involved in your little plot did you?" Diago sneered.

"The military." Espron chortled. "How wonderfully droll. These ninja are servants of Shanoc, god of Shadow. Once he and the others are awakened They will help me conquer this planet, and your sister's soul is the catalyst I need to complete Phase I of Project Shadowglass!"

**Servants of Shadow:**

**Ninjas of Shanoc**

**Traitorous Regent:**

**Espron**

"Not gonna happen." Without another word Diago leapt into the air, sais in hand. He slashed through several ranks of ninja and then went straight for Espron himself. With reflexes rivaling Diago's own, Espron pulled a jet-black rapier from its sheath on his belt, blocking Diago's onslaught. Espron stabbed at Diago's shoulder but he quickly dodged, leaping backward and bolting through several more rows of ninja, whom he quickly slaughtered. It was then that Diago noticed something—

_What the hell! They don't bleed. My sais are completely clean and yet two rows of dead ninja lie before me._

Diago looked at the dead bodies of the slain ninja. Instead of bloodied corpses they were just piles of fabric, seeping dark energy. "What the hell are these things Espron."

Espron chortled. "Didn't you hear me the first time? They're demigods, servants of Shanoc. They cannot be killed. When you destroy them they simply take on a new form. Observe."

The ninja clothes and swords started swirling around in a black-and-gold vortex, until they formed a huge snake.

**Twisted Shadow:**

**Shanoc Ninja Snake**

The katana made up the skeleton of the snake as the ninja cloth wrapped around to form the skin. Two more katana were added as fangs and the blue gems worn around the ninja's necks melted together to form the snake's eyes. The beast lunged at Diago who snapped out of his state of awe just in time to dodge. He dashed around the corner only to run into several of the remaining ninja. They drew their katana and leapt up above Diago and brought down his sword, plunging it into Diago…

Max's POV

"The bloodwork is back." Dr. Dell announced as he walked into the room where Max sat by Monica's bedside.

"How's it look doctor? Please tell me she's going to live!" Max pleaded.

"Calm yourself lad." Dr. Dell said calmly. "She's going to be fine. She was hit with a toxin that causes one to appear dead for a short period of time. How did this happen." Dr. Dell inquired.

"A hired assassin appeared outside the mine and attacked without any kind of provocation. Damn! I get furious just thinking about him and what he did to Monica!" Max began to get red in the face.

"Hmmm… I see. A professional killer you say. If that's the case I find it extremely odd that he would use such a substance, that is clearly not meant to kill." The doctor said with a puzzled look on his face.

Max thought about it for a moment. The more he thought about it, the more it confused him. _The assassin even said she was dead… why then did he use the toxin…_

Unknown POV

"I'll admit it, I had my doubts… but that was a good idea… you think we'll get in trouble with the boss over this?" said the boy in the black hooded robe. His face was not visible under the hood.

"Okay, 1: When are you going to learn that all my ideas are good—2: What the boss doesn't know, won't hurt him right?" said the girl in outfit matching that of the boy. She was slightly taller than him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean… I knew if I didn't I'd—I'd." he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I know. It had to be done." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting pat. "Screw the rules, I say." She chuckled.

"That was a pretty sweet idea though, switching those knives like that." He said, his mood elevating.

The girl smiled and hugged the boy.

Max's POV

Dr. Dell had left. Max looked down at Monica, now sleeping peacefully. Max began hearing noises coming from Monica. Soon, the noises began to sound like words.

"M…Ma…Ma…a…ax. Max… do…n't… leave me… Max…"

It was then that Max did something he would have never done, had she been awake. He crawled into the bed and under the covers. He pulled the sheets up over Monica and wrapped his arms around her. He could have sworn he saw a smile make its way across her face as she slept in his arms.

**NO MORE TEASERS AS I SUCK AT WRITING THEM**

A/N: What'd you think? Some good fluff, a little foreshadowing and a nice long chapter. Sorry about they're being no Claire in this chapter. There's two reasons for this. Reason #1: I wanted to get this chapter up. Reason #2: I just didn't feel she had a place in this chapter.

_**Time now for Oracle Master's Stocking Stuffers:**_

**_The part of the show were you see random funny crap that has nothing to do with Christmas, I just call it that cuz it's getting close to Christmas now, without further ado, I give you: Hooded Hilarity or Oracle Master Vs. The Spoilers_**

Hooded Boy: I was just wondering…

Oracle Master: Yeah, what is it?

Hooded Boy: If nobody but me and R—

Oracle Master: Upupup!

Hooded Boy: (sigh) If nobody but me and "Hooded Girl" were in that scene, why did we have our hoods up, I mean… who's gonna see us?

Oracle Master: It's foreshadowing, the readers can't see your face.

Hooded Boy: You do know this story is text-only, right.

Oracle Master: (nervous) um… I knew that it's just… Hey! Who's the author here anyway?

Hooded Boy: We both know who the author is.

Oracle Master: I want to hear you say it. Think of it as a punishment for that spoiler near-miss a moment ago.

Hooded Boy: (sigh) You are.

Oracle Master: Who is?

Hooded Boy: You are, Oracle Master. You are the greatest fanfiction author of all time and the creator of extremely bad-ass original characters.

Oracle Master: (satisfied) Good.

Hooded Boy: Now was all that really necessary.

Oracle Master: Yes. Because I take a sadistic pleasure in pissing people off.

Hooded Boy: (sardonically) Of course. Stupid me. Why did even ask.


	7. Despair

A/N: I've used up all the languages I know already on the other disclaimers. Even though I'm an RPG freak, I don't speak Al Bhed or anything like that… hmmm… I know!

.sretcarahc lanigiro ym lla nwo od I .2 duolC kraD nwo ton od I: remialcsiD

The Forsaken Legend

Chapter 7: Despair

Claire's POV 

_Where is Diago… I was sure he'd be back. Who am I kidding… Max doesn't want me… Diago doesn't want me. I might as well just die…_

Claire sat on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"Claire! Claire, honey!" it was her dad. "Claire, sweetie it's time for dinner."

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down the stairs of her house. Her dad and Mr. Morton had thrown a small party at her house. Claire, however, wasn't in much of a mood for celebrating. She felt alone. After Max had rejected her, she thought her world would end. Then she met Diago, and she had gained new hope. Now he was gone too.

_Things couldn't get any worse._

Claire walked into the dining room, where her father and Morton sat.

"It's so good to have you back, Claire. I thought you were dead." Mayor Need said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Claire, The Mayor woulda had t' come lookin' for ya. God knows what woulda happened then." Said Morton. It was then that Claire noticed that Donny was sitting next to his father."

"Try some of the coleslaw Claire, it's delicious." Donny suggested.

"I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"Uh… Mayor. I gotta headache. I think I need to go upstairs and grab me an aspirin or somethin'"

"Certainly, Morton. They're in the top-left drawer of the guest-room nightstand. Isn't that right Claire."

_And there we have it. Daddy's failed attempt to make small talk at dinner for the day._

Morton Nobb walked up the stairs to guest bedroom, per Mayor Need's instruction.

"Daddy… I'm not feeling so good myself."

Mayor Need looked concerned. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah… I'm just kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. It's late. You can stay here tonight if you want, Daddy."

"Okay… if you're sure." Mayor Need walked up the stairs to the uh… other guestroom (A/N: I know Claire's house isn't that big, but just roll with it).

"I'm gonna finish dinner, if that's okay with you guys." Donny grinned.

"Sure, whatever." Claire sighed. "Just make sure you clean up when you're done." Claire walked upstairs into her room.

Donny's POV

I love coleslaw. With the little raisins and the cabbage and it's all left for me. Donny grinned stupidly, rapidly devouring his coleslaw… and Claire's… and everybody else's. When he'd finished making a pig of himself he went up into the room he was to share with his father that night. He noticed Morton walking down the hall. 

"Where ya goin' Dad?" Donny asked.

"I'm… uh… still lookin' for the aspirin."

"Oh okay."

_Later that night…_

Donny was asleep in his bed, when he heard a scream coming from the room Mayor Need and Claire were sharing. His father was not in bed. Donny raced down the hall and opened the door. The sight he saw horrified to the point which this author cannot accurately express in written words. His father and Mayor Need lied dead at the foot of Claire's bed. Claire clutched a bloody knife in her hands, a horrified, stunned expression on her face. Donny saw the dead bodies. He saw the knife. He saw Claire…

END CHAPTER 

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

Muwahahahahaha!

Evil Cliffie!

A/N: I know this chapter's short, and I haven't updated in forever but the plot twist is good, right? Keeps you guessing? The reason I've been so long with the updated is that I'm working on another story (not a fanfic). It's posted on If you want to read it, go on there. Use their search engine, search story by title and type in "Jeperon". I go by the penname "Edron the Blue" there. Please read and review. The site is set up similar to fanfiction, except, without C2s PMs and Review Replies.

_**Time now for Oracle Master's Pslightly Pscrewed Theatre. The part of the show that replaces Oracle Master's Stocking Stuffers. Same random goodness, though.**_

A/N: Is anyone even reading these? If so, please comment on them, or at least acknowledge their existence.

Now presenting:

**We're not G.A.Y.!**

Oracle Master: Recently I personally celebrated three years of yaoi-free fanfiction. Other fandoms, such as _Inuyasha, Beyblade, Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Symphonia _and_ Yu-Gi-Oh!_ have not been so fortunate, however. In retaliation against these wanton attacks by horny fangirls, several male members of said casts have formed a support group, to help cope with the torments of repeatedly being forced to do things to other males. Oracle Master does not own any of these characters or fandoms. The current members are as follows: From _Inuyasha _we have: Inuyasha, his half-brother Sesshoumaru and Miroku. From _Beyblade _we have: Tyson, Max, Kei and Ray. From _Code Lyoko _we have Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy. From _Kingdom Hearts _we have Sora, Riku, Axel and Zexion. From _Tales of Symphonia _we have Lloyd Irving and Zelos Wilder. Last but not least, from _Yu-Gi-Oh! _we have Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami-Yugi. 

**Inuyasha: Thanks for the excessively longwinded introductions, Oracle Master. As leader of this group, let me open by telling you its name. We are Guys Against Yaoi.**

**Pervy Inu Fangirl: So you're G.A.Y.?**

**Inuyasha: No. We are Guys Against Yaoi. It just happens to spell "gay".**

**Pervy Inu Fangirl: But doesn't that like—like symbolically stand for your affinity for men?**

**Sesshoumaru: NO! He's my freakin' brother who screws their brother.**

**P.I.F.G.: You do! In my fic!**

**Sesshoumaru: Grrrr… this isn't working.**

**Miroku: Inuyasha, why am I here? I don't recall ever being in a yaoi fic.**

**Inuyasha: I'm glad you asked that, Miroku. Kagome! Cue the slideshow.**

**Kagome: presses button on remote As you can see from this slideshow, Miroku likes to grope _women, _therefore showing that all Inuyasha characters are in fact straight.**

**P.I.F.G.: But what does that have to do with Inu and Sesshy?**

**Inuyasha: I—uh… I don't know! The point is I LIKE GIRLS! WHAT PART OF THAT IS NOT PENETRATING THROUGH YOUR YAOI-CRAZED SKULLS! STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME! I'LL BANG EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO PROVE IT! YOU HEAR ME! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!**

**_Kagome and Miroku drag Inuyasha away kicking and screaming curses at fangirls in audience. Sesshoumaru massages his brow._**

**Oracle Master: Well… that concludes tonight's portion of the G.A.Y. rally. Tune in sometime in the near future for the next segment, featuring the cast of _Beyblade._**


	8. The Hooded One Revealed! Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 2. I do, however own, Diago, Espron, the hooded children and all future original characters. I also own the DiagoxClaire pairing, or as I like to call it "Clairago". I also own a clock radio and a toothbrush. On with chapter eight!

_Chapter 8: The Hooded Ones Revealed/ Awkward…_

Diago's POV 

_Where am I… am I dead… is this heaven… or hell… probably hell… where else would a killer like me end up… if this **is **hell… where's all the fire… and pain… and… you know… general hellishness… not that I'm complaining… damn, my head hurts…wait… if I'm dead why am I feeling…_

"_**Do you always talk to yourself?"**_

"Wha… who are you…" 

"_That's not important. What is important, is that you are to be given a second chance at life."_

"Really? So I **am** dead then." 

"**_Well… sort of… you were about to be killed by those shadow ninjas, and I whisked you away right before you got run through."_**

"_There's a nice image for you… so what happens now?"_

"_You're to be sent back. You still have a job to do."_

"Hey, buddy, I don't remember signing up for anything! …Why can't I move my arms?" "You're currently inside a pandimensional warp chamber. Only I and my comrades can move about freely." "Comrades? There are more of you hooded weirdos running around?" 

" _We 'hooded weirdos' are the only reason space and time haven't collapsed into themselves, not to mention that those ninjas would have made a smart-ass kebab out of you if it weren't for me."_

"_Geez, no need to get touchy. So… what am I supposed to do?"_

"_It will soon become apparent."_

"_What! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

No sooner did Diago get those words out than the pandimensional chamber around him began to vanish. Right before he slipped back into reality, he saw the hooded boy remove his hood.

_Dude's got pink hair._

Claire's POV

Claire sat in the jail cell at the police station, stunned and speechless. She was so confused at the events that had just transpired.

_I know I didn't kill them. But… the knife it was in my hand. Maybe I did do it… and I just forgot. No, I would remember. _Claire sobbed. _My daddy's dead. Mr. Morton's dead. My friend thinks I killed his father. And I'm going to rot in a jail cell for the rest of my life. Or worse. Capital punishment is perfectly legal in Palm Brinks._

"You didn't do it." Said a voice. Claire turned around and saw a dark, hooded, feminine form in the corner of her cell.

"What? Who are you?" Claire asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My name is Raven and… I… I am your daughter…"

Monica's POV

Monica finally awoke from her drug-induced slumber. She felt warm breath coming from in front of her face. For about a split second she was in heaven. Then, as has happened so many times, she snapped back to reality.

"MAX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Monica screamed hitting Max with her fist, square in the eye. Needless to say, Max woke up.

"Ow! Hey what the—what's happening!" Max stuttered.

"You know damn well what's happening! You tried to perv on me while I was sleeping!" yelled Monica.

"Really, I wasn't! You were hurt and I was worried about you and—and I—"

"You were worried about me…" Monica sighed. "But that still didn't give you the right to try to sleep with me without my permission!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I--" just then deep resounding bells were heard from the town square. "That the signal for a public trial. Usually something serious. I wonder what's happening." Max took this opportunity to bolt out the door.

_I'll deal with your perverted ass later._

Raven's POV

Raven materialized in the pandimensional chamber where the formerly-hooded, pink-haired boy sat waiting for her.

"Did you explain the situation to her?" The pink-haired boy asked.

"More or less. I couldn't tell her too much without screwing up the time stream. Oh God, Ronik my grandpa's dead." Raven started to cry.

The pink-haired boy, now known as Ronik, got up and wrapped his arms around his friend and lifted her chin up. "Hey, it's going to be alright." They both sat down, Ronik had his arm around Raven.

Raven thought back to when she had to kill Morton Nobb to protect her own existence and to save her mother's life. Ronik pulled down her hood, raven-black hair falling with it.

"I know it was hard, but I used up all my energy saving your dad. Raven, you're a gentle person, with a great respect for life. That's why I like you so much. And that's why I couldn't stand to lose you." Ronik smiled with compassion in his eyes. He patted his knee. Raven smiled and sat on his lap. He reached around her slender waist and their fingers intertwined. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear. "You did the right thing."

END CHAPTER

_A/N: Whoa! A lot happened in this chapter! Betcha didn't see that coming. Hooded Girl is in fact Claire and Diago's daughter! While we recover from the shock, let's have a look backstage at the G.A.Y. rally!_

_Time now for Oracle Master's Pslightly Pscrewed Theatre, the part of the show where I make my characters do stupid crap for your amusement. Why? Well, in the immortal words of Sarah Ellerton (author of Inverloch comics): "I like to exploit my characters."_

_Now Presenting_

_Backstage at the G.A.Y. Rally: Ronik Goes Insane_

Oracle Master: talking on cell phone What do you mean the _Code Lyoko _cast is going to be late! Who are we supposed to use for today's presentation! What do you mean they're battling an evil supercomputer in an alternate dimension! They're ruining my show! Yeah, it's never anyone's decision is it! hangs up F---ing hell! turns around to a bewildered Raven Oh, hey Raven. Glad you could make it. Where's Ronik?

Raven: Well you remember back during the "Pslightly Pscrewed Theatre" or "Stocking Stuffer" or whatever for "Heim Rada Honeymoon", where Ronik (Hooded Guy at the time), became paralyzed after reading it.

Oracle Master: Yeah?

Raven: Well… he's not paralyzed anymore.

Oracle Master: That's great! So where is he?

Ronik: I'M KING AND QUEEN O' THE CRABSHACK! BLEARGHHH!

Raven: Yeah, about that. I think Ronik may have gone criminally insane.

Oracle Master: I wouldn't say _criminally _insane, I mean, he's not hurting anyone right?

Ronik: to random stagehand I WILL BITE YOUR WRIST TILL YOU BLEED TO DEATH! does so

Oracle Master: Well… no one I know anyway.

Ronik: chases Perverted Angel with a fireman's axe ME LIKEY THE BRAINSES!

Oracle Master: Well… no one I _like _anyway.

Perverted Angel: Oh God! My spleen! Dear God Almighty! Somebody stop the madness!

Raven: gives Oracle Master a disapproving look

Oracle Master: _What! _The guy's groped you between chapters more times than I can count.

Raven: And that earns him multiple slaps on the face, not axe murder.

Oracle Master: Fine. holds out butter soaked bacon Here boy, here Ronik, you want the bacon? Yeah you want the bacon!

Ronik: pants like a dog and runs up to bacon

Raven: That's better. Wanna go make out while Ronik is chewing on raw pork.

Oracle Master: Shouldn't someone tend to Perverted Angel's multiple axe wounds?

Raven: Nah, I stopped Ronik from murdering him. I've done my good deed for the day. So… you wanna?

Oracle Master: Damn skippy!

END

Please Review this as well. : )


	9. The JamForce One Diary of Claire Need I

**Disclaimer: Me no own Dark Cloud 2.**

**A/N: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Due to the rise in its popularity (i.e. more reviews) _Heim Rada Honeymoon: Extended Edition _is in the works. It includes a second, more… experienced lemon in which Monica is on top!**

**For those of you who don't know, _Heim Rada Honeymoon _is a tastefully written lemon oneshot by me, the pairing being Maxica (Max x Monica), soon to become a twoshot, due to the recent rise of reviews. Many of them are anonymous so I can't reply to them personally, but I would like to issue a public thanks… Thanks! It's in the M-rated section because it is a lemon. For anyone who does not know what a lemon is, it is a graphic sex scene. **

**On with Chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: The _Jam-Force One _ The Trial of Claire Need**

Diago's POV 

Diago felt the cool water splash his body, and saw several oddly shaped, blue and brown faces looking down at him as he lay in the surf. One of the creatures made a noise that signaled the others to leave him be, as a green-skinned man with peculiar hair and rather bad teeth extended a hand to help him up.

"Greetings, stranger." Said the man, clad in a strange yellow outfit, while helping him up. "Greetings and welcome to the Blackdragon Islands. My name is Dr. Ogden Jaming… Do you speak English… or Shigura perhaps?" he added with a chuckle.

"Ogden… Jaming… I know you, you're that scientist guy in all the textbooks." Diago observed, still a bit disoriented.

_Was any of that real?_

"Oh, so you do speak English! Good… I'm sorry, did you say textbooks?" Jaming asked quizzically.

"Yeah. You're that guy who perfected aeroharmonics, about one hundred years ago." Diago didn't notice how oddly his statement had come out until he'd said it.

Jaming puzzled for a moment. "You must be from the future, if you know that! How did you get her, do tell!"

"Whoa, back off old man! I just washed up on shore, I'm hungry and these stupid dragons of yours won't leave me alone!" He said, brushing off the young Shigura that kept nuzzling his arm.

Jaming looked annoyed. "These 'stupid dragons', as you so crudely put it, are called Shigura. This is their nesting ground, the Blackdragon Islands." Jaming proclaimed turning toward the rising sun.

"Look, I'm all for natural beauty and whatnot, but I really need some food. That and I need to make it to a town called Palm Brinks ASAP. I have something I have to… take care of there." Said Diago.

"Very well. The only human food on the islands consists of fruit and wild boar. I have some boar jerky in my smokehouse around back. I'll go and fetch you some. Shingala, tend to our guest." He spoke the final sentence into a shell-shaped walkie-talkie. The blue Shigura did as he was told.

_Two hours later…_

_So… much… jerky… so… full… but it's so… good… couldn't possibly… eat anymore… perhaps… just one more piece… or two… or ten… WHAT! IT'S ALL GONE! NO MORE JERKY! NO MORE DELICIOUS, DRIED, SALTED BOAR!_

Dr. Jaming's POV 

"The poor boy's been in the smokehouse for the past two hours. I wonder if he's choked or fallen asleep or something dreadful like that." Jaming said to Shingala through the shell-talkie. "If one were to fall asleep in the smokehouse… they'd be smoked."

Jaming opened the door of the smokehouse to find Diago asleep on the floor. "Come now, did you really have to eat _all _of my jerky?" Jaming said with a smile and a chuckle.

"So much jerky. It' hurts!" Diago groaned.

"You know, you shouldn't have eaten so much, it's not good for you."

_Dumb ass…_

"You said you wanted to go to Palm Brinks." Jaming offered.

"Yeah…" Diago pulled himself up.

"Very well, I'm sure my friend Shingala can handle things while I'm away. Can't you Shingala." He stroked the dragon's nose. "Come! To the _Jam-Force One_!"

"The what now!" Diago asked with more than a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"My personal aeroharmonically powered jet. It can travel up to 200 miles per hour. Which is good, seeing as Palm Brinks is approximately 700 miles away."

"Is it safe?" Diago asked, even nervier than before.

"Is it safe?" Jaming chuckled. He pushed a button and a large, blue and yellow jet-ski type thing flew in out of the sky.

"Behold! The _Jam-Force One! _The height of aeroharmonic technology!" Jaming pressed another button and the hatch of the ship popped up, making a high screeching noise.

"I reiterate, is it safe!"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well… by the look and sound of it… THAT THING'S A SCREAMING METAL DEATH TRAP!" Diago yelled.

"Do I look dead to you." Jaming said with a friendly smile. "Don't answer that." He quickly added. He grabbed Diago by the arm and a tractor beam pulled him and Diago into the _Jam-Force One. _Within seconds, the machine had lifted off the ground and was rapidly picking up speed. "Fasten your seatbelt."

"There are no seatbelts!" said Diago.

"Oh, that's right." Jaming chuckled again as the machine began to reach breakneck speeds.

Claire's POV 

_It all happened so fast. My father's death. Raven's arrival. My… daughter. It couldn't be true… could it? I mean… Max and Monica did the time travel thing a few months ago, but I never understood exactly how they did it. Mr. Cedric tried to explain it to me a couple times, but I never really got it. Something about an atlas. The girl had black hair… black like Diago's. Does that mean… me and Diago are going to… _Claire blushed wildly at the thought. _Oh, Daddy. How am I ever going to get by without you. Ever since Mom died, you were all I had. Now you're dead. Worst of all, everyone thinks I did it. I guess I can't blame them. The knife was in my hand. How did that happen. Raven told me she couldn't tell me without screwing up the time stream. This whole thing is freaking the hell out of me. It doesn't matter. It can't be true. I'm going on trial. Judge Carthwright has put over twenty defendants to death in his career. His **five year career**. That's right. That's four executions a year. The sick part. It's perfectly legal and he's scared off every defense attorney he's ever gone up against. I'm going to die. I'll never live to get married, let alone have children. Raven's just a some lunatic stalker who **thinks **I'm her mother._

_This is the first entry in my journal of the upcoming events._

_My name is Claire Need. And I am about to die._

**A/N: No G.A.Y. rally tonight. Two reasons. One. Lacking inspiration. Two. I just want to let this somber little passage sink in. I thought it was a good follow-up to the funny little section with Diago and Jaming. Please review.**

**Now and Forever**

**Oracle Master**


	10. Bloodbath in Palm Brinks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2. I do however like waffles.**

**A/N: I'm finally back!**

**Chapter 10: Bloodbath in Palm Brinks/ Project Shadowglass: Phase II**

Max's POV 

Max and Monica made their way to the courthouse. As they opened the massive oaken door, the public trial had already begun.

"Claire!" Max exclaimed. "What is she doing on trial!"

A man standing by the door answered his question. "The little psycho bitch finally snapped. I always saw it comin'. Shame I was really lookin' forward to hittin' that ass too."

Max grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him down to eye level. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Claire that way!" Max fumed. "Tell us what's really going on!"

"Why should I tell you ya little punk!" The guy sneered.

"Well… you can talk to me… or you can talk to her." Max gestured toward Monica, whose sword was drawn.

"Okay! Fine! The little bitch killed Need and Nobb!"

"What!" both teens exclaimed simultaneously. Max dropped the asshole as he and Monica rushed into the courtroom. Judge Carthwright was on the stand. (A/N: FYI, there's no trial by jury in Palm Brinks. The judge decides the verdict).

"So you're saying you have absolutely nothing to say in your defense Miss Need?" Carthwright said rather nonchalantly.

"No sir." Mumbled a sullen Claire.

"Very well. I find Claire Annabelle Need guilty of one count of double-homicide and two counts of assault with a deadly weapon. The sentence: Death by public decapitation by means of the guillotine."

Tears began to run down Claire's face.

"Furthermore, prior to execution, she is to be stripped, marched through town and beaten with forty lashes." (A/N: Yeah, this is still all legal in Palm Brinks. Great place to live, ain't it?)

_This has to end._

Claire's POV 

"Stop!" The whole audience turned to face Max. "Judge Carthwright, I will testify in her defense!"

"Max!" Claire called from across the courtroom.

"Very well Mr. Leale. What do you have to say in defense of this murderer."

"Well… I… uh…"

"Tick-tock-tick-tock, you're wasting my life here boy. Say something so I can get on with dealing justice."

"Your Honor… Claire is my friend… we've known each other all of our lives and I know she would never do something like this."

"Boy… are you aware that she was found with a knife in her hand, standing over the dead bodies of Need and Nobb."

"I… no… Claire… but why." Max seemed stunned. Monica just looked sad.

"No Maxie! Not you too!" Claire began to cry again her face already red and flushed.

"I think that concludes Mr. Leale's… testimony." The bastard chortled. "On with the execution!" the throng of people gathered outside the town square. Two soldiers shackled Claire's hands behind her back and began to violently tear off her garments.

Max finally snapped out of his trance. "Claire! No!" He and Monica pushed their way through the crowd, but were stopped by two large soldiers with spears that, without warning stabbed them both in the thigh. Max and Monica groaned in pain as the soldiers kicked them around. Meanwhile, the other two soldiers had stripped Claire down to just her panties and half-torn bra. They ripped off the remaining shreds of fabric, leaving her completely naked. Her face held an expression of utter humiliation. They prodded her with spears, shoving her in the direction of the town square, where the guillotine had already been set up. Max and Monica struggled to get up.

They tied Claire to a post and began beating her mercilessly. She was already bleeding from the spears and objects people in the "audience" had thrown at her. She felt her knees buckle underneath of her as she fell to the ground, he wrists still tightly fastened to the post. The lashes began to draw blood and the crowd cheered louder.

Just then, a high buzzing sound could be heard over the roar of the sadistic crowd.

"CHAOTIC FALCON!" Diago fell from the sky in a swirling blaze of dark energy, drawn. He landed next to the two guards that were flogging Claire, slicing them into pieces with the resulting shockwaves. He quickly cut the ropes that bound her to the post. The townspeople advanced toward them angrily. Diago didn't even hesitate. "FAN OF DEATH!" Eighteen kunai knives flew out from his sleeves, lodging themselves in the bodies of the Palm Brinks denizens. He picked Claire's trembling form up and carried into the clearing where the _Jam-Force One _waited to pick them up. They quickly ascended above the mob.

Dr. Jaming spoke up. "Mr. Brewer! Mr. Leale and Miss Raybrant are still down there! They appear to be injured."

"Go down and pick them up wit the cargo claws." Diago ordered.

"Yes, sir." Two claws extended from the from of the aircraft and picked up Max and Monica's bleeding bodies and carried them quickly outside the town limits.

Espron's POV **Meanwhile, in Castle Raybrant…**

_At last! I'll finally be able to assimilate the Thunder God Boltiar! After I subjugate him, the other gods of the mirror will become my eternal servants! No longer will I be a slave to the Dark Hunger. No longer will the will of Draznela bind me! I will become whole once again!_

"Siara! Activate the Assimilator! Summon Helena! The ceremony is ready to begin!" END CHAPTER 

A/N: SO MUCH HAPPENED. I TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE LIKE THIS AT FIRST. THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY DEVELOPED A MIND OF ITS OWN. ANYWAY…

REVIEW!


	11. Awkward II The Seraphis Guard

**Disclaimer: I'm sure by now we've established what I do and don't own.**

**Chapter 11: The Seraphis Guard / Awkward II… The Revenge!**

**A/N: Okay, time to lighten the mood. More comedy in this chapter, and the G.A.Y. rally is back with a vengeance. Now read on, loyal fans, I like sesame bagels, and am eating one right now. Yeah, right now. No matter when you read this I'll be eating one. Even if I'm asleep. Yeah, even if I'm dead. Okay, enough bagel ramblings. I'm done. Really. Don't believe me? Look behind you. I'm there, not ranting about bagels. Whoops! I'm not there anymore. Now I'm on your ceiling all Spiderman-style. Better not look up. Who knows where I might be then? I might even be inside your mind. Now go. Go and conquer the world in the name of the Demon Lord Kil'Jaeden. Your are my eternal slaves… Okay, I've got all the silliness out of my system. And driven some of you to commit suicide. All things considered, I've had a full day. Now… on with Chapter 11!**

Carthwright's POV 

_Damn him! Interrupting my execution! How dare he! I rule this town with Need gone. And thanks to the help of my new friend, I'll soon bring this entire town to its knees._

_"_Welcome back, Mr. … Mr. … What was your name again? Enron or Exxon or—"

"Espron." Said the figure, cutting off Carthwright's string of anachronistic culture references. "So tell me slave, how did the execution go. Did you obtain the soul I require."

Carthwright's voice began to tremble. "N-n-no, sir… Some boy came in and rescued her, and killed some of my mindslaves and he got away with the girl in a big blue and yellow aeroharmonic vessel."

"WHAT! You useless wretch!" he threw Carthwright against the wall. "I ask for one thing in return for the awesome power I granted you! One miniscule insignificant soul of a weak human! That's all! No conquest, no great feats, just one bloody soul! And you can't even do that."

"I'm sorry master, I'll do better next time." Carthwright cowered in the corner.

"You'd better." Espron's voice was still understandable, but his eyes were growing red wit black veins popping out at the edges and his became underlain with clicks and hisses as his arm morphed in roughly two dozen reddish-black tentacles that entwined themselves around Carthwright's neck. "If not… I will be forced to unbind your soul from its mortal shackles."

Diago's POV

Diago sat in the front passenger seat of the _Jam-Force One_. Claire was huddled up next to him, draped in his cloak. She had been curled up in a ball the entire ride and had just recently stopped sobbing. Diago and Jaming had attempted on several occasions to talk to her, but she just sat there, hugging her knees.

"Claire… Claire, please talk to me. What was happening back there?" Diago asked with sympathy in his voice. Claire just shook her head.

"Miss Need… if you don't mind my asking I--" Jaming started to speak but then thought better of it.

Claire finally spoke. "They hate me. They wanted to kill me."

"Claire…" Diago didn't know what to say to that.

Claire wretched in pain, clenching her hand to her shoulder.

"Miss Need, what's wrong." Inquired Jaming.

"It… hurts…"

"Jaming!" Diago exclaimed, "You're a doctor! Do something!"

"Mr. Brewer, I'm a researcher, not a physician. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Then get out of my way!" Jaming stepped aside as Diago pulled away the fabric covering her shoulder, respecting her privacy by leaving the rest on. It was bad. The wound was deep and it was already showing signs of infection. Diago pulled out a light-blue swab. "This'll sting a little."

"Just… do it." Claire said weakly.

Diago swabbed out the wound as Claire winced in pain. "Where else does it hurt?"

"I… uh…" Claire clenched her abdomen.

Diago started to lift the cloak away. "Claire, if I'm going to get to the wound, I'm going to have to…"

"Do what you have to do." Said Claire, blushing a little as Diago pulled the cloak away.

"I uh—have to got check the engine." Stuttered Jaming whose nose was already starting to bleed.

Diago tried his best not to look at Claire's body as he swabbed the shallow wound on her stomach. _Damn she's beautiful… What kind of monsters would do this to someone as sweet and innocent as her! That town is going to pay! I'm not letting another innocent suffer because of my inaction. I'm sorry Helena…_

Monica's POV

_Ugh…God… may aching head… and my side… what the hell happened…_ Monica opened her eyes. _Max! What happened to us… and… where are we? _At that very moment, the _Jam-Force One_ came to a stop on Blackdragon Isle. The hatch opened, a sunset shining out from above the ridge. _Where am I? Is this Venniccio? No, I don't remember Venniccio having black sand…_

Max then started to stir several feet away from her.

"Max!"

"Monica! What happened, the last thing I remember… Claire… and the townspeople… our friends… It was like a nightmare…" Max's voice trailed off.

"Yeah… and then that guy fell out of the sky and… and… all of the people… they acted like they were possessed or something…"

**"Not quite." **A voice echoed from the back of the cargo hold. **"Their vessels were merely being used as instruments of justice."**

"What!" exclaimed Max "Who are you!" Max's hand drifted to his wrench, as did Monica's to her sword.

**"No need to draw your weapons. My name is Teragon, a captain of the Seraphis Guard; a group dedicated to the spread of justice throughout this and all other worlds. Claire Need is a guilty murderess and she has escaped her judgement. We foresaw this possibility and possessed the vessels of the townspeople to prevent it. Unfortunately, Diago Brewer interfered."** He growled and spat out the name as if it was something bitter.

Max instantly became defensive. "Claire did not do that! She was framed, I know it! We grew up together! She's one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

Teragon remained unflustered. **"I find it rather strange that one such as yourself would feel that way. After all, you've assisted us in the past whether you know it or not."**

"What are you talking about!" Monica chimed in. "We've never even heard of you people!"

**"Yes, well… we didn't ask for your help or even approach you at any time. At least not… in our natural states. You know a certain… Galen Agaris do you not?"**

"Yeah… what's he got to do with anything?" Max looked a little confused.

**"He is… one of our agents. He was tracking interdimensional enemy #1: The Dark Element."**

"The Dark Element!" Max and Monica exclaimed simultaneously.

**"Yes. You vanquished him back at Moon Flower Palace and saved the world from utter destruction. For that I thank you. But there is another dangerous criminal in the hull of that ship, and you appear to sympathize with her. You are obstacles of justice and must be eliminated. Not to mention… the two in the ship have something our master wants."**

Max and Monica drew their weapons. Monica readied her brassard. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She said as the energy built in her hand, "But if you came looking for a fight, you definitely found one!"

**"Very well. Come!"**

Angelic G-man: Tetragon 

Tetragon darted out of the concealing shadows with a blaze of light, revealing him to be a middle-aged angel with shimmering armor and a long, golden spear.

"An angel…" Monica gasped in awe.

Just then Tetragon lunged at Max. Max attempted to dodge, but the wound in his abdomen sent a wave of sharp pain throughout his body.

"Max! Are you alright!" Monica exclaimed. She crouched over to help Max up.

"Stand and fight, humans!" Tetragon commanded. Max and Monica felt themselves being jerked upward by some unseen force. "Now… you shall perish."

Just as Tetragon raised his staff to finish them off, another voice echoed from outside. "Tetragon! His lordship said to bring them back alive!"

Tetragon turned to face the newcomer. "Don't interfere with me Sarion! I'm getting rid of these two here and now!"

"Sorry. I don't think so. I'm reporting you to the boss and he'll have your wings for sure this time."

"You wouldn't dare!" The older angel shouted at the teenage one.

Sarion grinned evilly. "Oh, but I would. Old farts like you are bringing the Guard down. It's time for you to leave now."

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Seraphis Guard Central Command has put me in charge of the Brewer case."

"What! I've been working the Brewer case for the past five years! They can't replace me now!"

Sarion smirked again. "Oh, but they have, old man. I've already summoned the Hunter Killers. They'll be arriving shortly to apprehend Diago and his new accomplices, and to relieve you of your duties. You've failed one too many times, Pops."

"Damn you to hell boy! I won't allow this to happen!" no sooner did the words escape Tetragon's lips than a blast of heat energy make contact with his back. "AHHH!"

"Never turn your back on an enemy." Monica stood behind him, smiling confidently.

Tetragon turned to face her. "We'll see how smug you are once I've torn off your limbs, wench." He then felt another energy blast and fell to the ground."

"I thought you would've learned your lesson last time."

_It's him! The guy from outside the mine._

It was, of course, Diago who had a dagger to Sarion's throat.

"Do you think I care if you slay the little pup, Brewer."

"No. But I think they might." As Diago said this, several dozen pure-white ships descended from a rift that opened in the air.

"The Hunter Killers…" Tetragon said, his defiance instantly replaced by sheer terror. A voice echoed from the largest ship.

**"We have this island surrounded. There is no way out. Surrender yourselves now."**

**END CHAPTER**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Whew! A lot happened. Did you miss the G.A.Y. Rally the past couple chappies? Well it's back! On with the G.A.Y. Rally!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Ulrich: And that's my 57 reasons why just because Odd dresses like a queer and can't get women doesn't mean he's gay!**_

**_Oracle Master: Thank you Ulrich! The Code Lyoko cast everybody! Audience applauds as he walks backstage . Hey guys… okay, who's going to explain why there's a giant crater backstage._**

**_Sango: Well… you remember back during Inuyasha's speech, when he said he'd bang every girl in the audience to prove his heterosexuality._**

**_Oracle Master: Yeah…._**

**_Sango: Well… they took him up on that offer…_**

**_Oracle Master: Oh god…_**

**_Sango: Yeah… and Kagome went to town with the sits._**

**_Oracle Master: Okay… that explains the crater… but why is there a golden monk's staff lodged in his shoulder._**

**_Sango: Do you even have to ask! Grrr… that lecherous monk, Miroku got mad that it wasn't him! Which reminds me… Hierakotsu!_**

_**Miroku: AHHHHHH! Sweet Buddha!**_

**_Oracle Master: Sigh… Rave walks by _**

_**Raven: Hey cutie!**_

**_Oracle Master: grins Hi. How's Ronik? Still insane?_**

**_Raven: He's doing better._**

**_Oracle Master: And Sarion? How's he? (A/N: Sarion is Perverted Angel FYI)_**

**_Raven: Well… he's still breathing. A little… on a respirator…. with round the clock doctors and nurses._**

**_Oracle Master: At least we're not getting sued._**

**_Raven: Right! I'd like to take this time to thank our loyal readers for helping this story get into the double digits—it may even reach twenty chapters._**

_**Oracle Master: See ya!**_


	12. A New Bearer

Disclaimer: insert generic denial of ownership here Chapter 12: A New Atlamillia Bearer Sarion's POV 

The Hunter Killers surrounded the island as Sarion stood in the cargo hold with Tetragon, Max, Monica and Diago. He gestured at Max and Monica. "You two might as well give yourselves up. The convict and the old coot are going into Maximum Security."

"Not on your life, pup!" Tetragon lunged at him with his massive golden staff.

Sarion grinned as he sidestepped the attack. "That sure is a big pole, Tetragon. Overcompensating for something are we?"

Just as Tetragon was about to lunge again, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Diago had struck a lethal blow. Tetragon fell to the ground with a sickly thud.

"That oughta shut him up for a while." Diago stepped over the body and spoke to Max and Monica. "You guys are injured. Stay back."

"No way." Said Max. "We're fighting this guy too."

_This guy's got guts. I'll give him that. Challenging me with a wound like that._

"I admire the spunk. Tell ya what. If you come quietly, I'll see to it that you only get put away for a few decades or so."

"Gee thanks," said Max, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Now I'm _definitely_ going to give myself up." He fired the Supernova at Sarion who blocked it with his glowing golden greaves.

"Impressive. I actually had to use magic to block you. You almost singed my armhairs." Sarion chuckled mockingly.

"Block this!" A shining blue stone flew through the air striking Sarion on the back of the head, knocking him down. He felt a burn mark on the back of his neck. Standing at the entrance, draped in Diago's cloak was none other than Claire.

_God! What was that!_

Monica looked down at the stone on the ground. "The Moon Atlamillia…" she whispered audibly.

"Oh really. This is just what the boss ordered!" he attempted to pick up the stone, only to have his hand burned. You'd think he would've learned the first time. "Gah! What the… oh I get it." He chortled. "Repulsion effect. Not a problem. DISPEL GUARD!" He effortlessly picked up the Atlamillia as the burns on his head and hand healed. "If you don't mind…" he brushed past Claire. "I'll be on my way. You get off this time Brewer. But just 'cause I'm in a good mood. We never met."

Diago copped a cynical expression. "And I suppose you're calling off the Hunter Killers too."

"That's where you would be wrong. I figured I'd let the rest of Overwood's finest have some fun with you."

The Hunter Killers descended on the _Jam-Force One_ as Sarion vanished through a shimmering white portal.

Monica's POV

_I don't know what's going on here. But one thing's for sure. The Atlamillia have chosen new bearers._

END CHAPTER 

**Oracle Master: Okay. Next up in the G.A.Y. Rally, we have… the Kingdom Hearts cast!**

**Yaoi Fangirls applaud as Sora takes the stage**

**Sora: Thank you. Thank you. I'll get straight to the point. Many of you have been writing yaoi fanfiction about Riku and I, directly insinuating that we are gay, when the entire focus of my quest was to find a _girl_ I like. Say hello Kairi!**

**Kairi wave to the crowd**

**Lusty KH Fangirls: It's her! The straight girl! It's the devil! The devil I say!**

**Riku: Oh god! Sora! Code Y! I repeat, Code Y!**

**Sora: You mean…**

**Riku: Yeah… vengeful fangirls attempting to murder Kairi and sacrifice her in a perverse ritual to summon the dark gods of shounen-ai. enters Dark Mode You hit 'em high and I'll hit 'em low.**

**Sora: Hit 'em low? I thought the whole idea was that we _weren't_ gay.**

**Riku: Not like that! Just bust out he Keyblade and dice ya some fangirl!**

**Sora: Right! JUDGEMENT! the Keyblade spins around in the air, slicing and dicing the wave of leaping yaoi fangirls**

**Yaoi Fangirls: Shun the nonbelievers! Sacrilege! Sacrilege!**

**Riku tears through the crowd on the floor with his Soul Eater sword as Kairi stands by looking rather bewildered**

**One hour later…**

**Sora: What'd you make out of yours Riku?**

**Riku: I made a cruise ship! What about you?**

**Sora: I made a fort!**

**They both grin stupidly**

**Oracle Master: Uh… what happened, Raven? I passed out from drinking too much cough syrup…**

**Raven: Sora and Riku took on a whole house full of ravenous yaoi fangirls and are currently building things out of their corpses.**

**Oracle Master: That many? All by themselves? I though that many yaoi fangirls together would be indestructible. How'd the mange it?**

**Raven: They just mentioned the words 'Cloud' and 'Tifa' in the same sentence. After that it was like beating the Underground Channel with a Supernova.**

**Oracle Master: Ah. The old 'logical canon pairing' routine. Gets 'em every time! Good night everybody!**


	13. Vengeful Musings Welcome to Hotel

**A/N: So I'm officially back. Scary ain't it? There's some Donny here. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Vengeful Musings/ Welcome to the Hotel Seraphornia**

**Donny's POV**

_**Meanwhile, in the plagued town of Palm Brinks, the brainwashed populace returns to its senses…**_

_What just happened…? _That was when the images came flooding back. The bloody knife… Claire… _Claire! She… She killed my daddy! She killed him in cold blood! Not only that, but that murderin' bitch killed her own dad too! That's it. And now she's escaped. I have to get revenge on her now, if it's the last thing I do. _Donny pulled his gun from its holster and loaded a glowing, blood-red bullet into it. _That bitch is gonna pay._

Max's POV

_Ugh… my aching head._ Max awoke with a start, jerking upward, only to find his arms, legs and neck we strapped down to a table. "Where am I?"

"Overwood, ya human filth." Said the burly angel with the fiery orange hair. Around his wrists were two massive axe blades on golden chains. "Now shut yer hole before I rip out your entrails and feed 'em to the nephilim."

Max didn't know what a nephilim was, but if it could do what this guy said it could, he didn't want to find out. "I'm Galbion, and I'll be your torturer today." He said running his tongue across the dull end of one of the axe blades. "So tell me kid… where'd this Shard come from?" he inquired, pointing to the pocket watch around Max's neck.

Max looked down at his chest, and noticed that the watch had adopted an odd green glow. "I don't know where it came from!" Galbion's hand swung around and smacked Max with the flat of the blade.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"If you're gonna lie like a bitch I'm gonna slap you like one! Now tell me where you got the damn Shard!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, and what've you done with Monica and Claire!"

"Those ugly human chicks? They're being _examined_ by our… finest men... hmhmhm." He grinned maliciously.

"You bastard!" Max roared, as his eyes began to glow green. And then, as if compelled by some unseen force he called out: "CHRONO GALE!" then what appeared to be a large green and black clock face made of pure energy appeared above the brightly-glowing watch. The clock hands spun around, faster and faster, kicking up a ferocious whirlwind, until swirling green energy began to form. The energy twirled into a twisting beam and ripped Max's bonds loose, and then shot forth, knocking Galbion unconscious and blowing a wide hole, in the crystalline ceiling. As the effect began to wear off, Max got up off the table. He wandered over to the corner and grabbed the Grade Zero and Supernova that had no doubt been put there by Galbion.

_What the hell **was **that! No time to think about that now. I have to save Monica and Claire. Monica… If anything happens to you, so help me I'll kill every last one of them._


	14. Monica's Burning Rage

A/N: I just realized this, but I forgot to do a G.A.Y. Rally for the last chapter. That was entirely unintentional and I apologize. There'll be one this time, guaranteed.

Additional A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I'm considering hiking the rating on this story up to 'M', mainly because of the/ level of violence and what some might consider adult themes. What do you guys think And yes, I'm polling you guys. M-rating: yes or no?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2.

Chapter 14: Monica's Burning Rage

Sarion's POV

_Somethin' about this just seems too easy. Diago just give himself up. Why? Usually he fights like hell, kills a bunch of our officers and runs off mocking us. What brought on this change of heart? It must have something do with that girl he was with… A girl? Hell yes!_

Sarion swiped his key card and the door hissed open. The room had no guards present, only an unconscious Monica, strapped to a table.

_Damn. She's hot._

His gaze drifted to her chest. His perverted eyes rested there for a moment. He grinned and moved his view down to her legs. He ran his hand up her thigh and she twitched slightly.

_Eh? She's coming to._

Before Sarion could do anything to react Monica pointed a finger at Sarion and a fireball scorched his cheek.

"Hands off, asshole!" Monica growled.

"Hehehe. I see you're awake now, gorgeous."

"I don't care who you are, touch me again and I'll beat your ass from here to Heim Rada!"

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." he grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

_Sarion, you are one smooth mother—_

Monica's tone suddenly changed. "You know, Sarion," she said with a flirtatious smile, "If you let me loose, I might just take you up on that offer."

Sarion grinned wider than ever. "Convince me, baby," he leaned in closer to her face, "you haven't been exactly friendly so far."

"What's wrong? Scared of a little…," she whispered the last word, "danger?"

"No, baby. I _like _'em dangerous. They think they know it all. But as you'll soon find out…" he smiled lecherously, "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He scanned his card across the red, blinking reader, releasing Monica from her bonds.

Monica got up off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his face. "Lesson one," he knee shot up and nailed him in the groin! "_Never _trust me!"

"God… damn…" Sarion fell to the ground.

Monica's POV

"Asshat!" she called out as she gathered her sword and raced out of the room.

_Christ… I feel like I need to go take a shower now._

Monica went into battle stance, readying her blade for anything, taking a moment to observe her surroundings. The entire corridor was a pale blue, with white lights streaming through open circuits in the ceiling and walls.

Just then she heard several screams and a loud crash coming from the next room. The door was open. She walked in to see Max, pummeling the living hell out of some unfortunate Seraphis Guard officers.

"Monica!" Max ran up to her, dropping his wrench. He couldn't help but throw his arms around her. "Monica! You're all right. I'm so glad they didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry Max, I'm safe." Max held her close to him.

"Monica… I was scared. For you. All I could think about was them doing something horrible to you and I just wanted to—"

"I'm sorry I worried you." She looked up at him. SMACK! Her hand left a red slap mark on his face. "That was for earlier!" (A/N: The whole hopping in Monica's bed thing from a few chapters back, in case anyone's confused).

"What?"

"And this…" Monica smiled, leaning in close to him. "Is for just now." Just then scream was heard from the vent above.

Max pulled away. "What was that sound?"

_Dammit!_

Max leapt up and tried reach to the vent. "I can't reach." That was when he realized he didn't need to. The grate busted open and a short angel with a shaved head wielding a spiked chain, covered in blood. "Hello, humans. My name is Kalypsion. You have been charged with aiding and abating a convicted felon, resisting arrest and now, escaping from a Seraphis Guard detainment center. Cease and desist immediately or I will exercise my right as a Warden of the Seraphis Guard to use lethal force in preventing your escape."

_Son of a… he ruined my moment with Max! He's going to get it now!_

A red aura surrounded Monica, especially bright around her sword and brassard. Her eyes glowed a burning orange and a glowing image of a dragon emblazoned itself upon the blade of the Chronicle Sword. The air around them began to get hot.

Kalypsion turned to Max. "Hey human, what's the matter with your ladyfriend? She's not looking so good all of a sudden."

"Monica?" Max looked profoundly distressed.

"Graaaaaah! SALAMANDER STRIKE! COIL!" a swirling flame wrung around the sword and took the form of a fiery snakelike dragon. The dragon sprang forth and wrapped around Kalypsion's chain.

"Wha-wha-what's going on? What is this? Get it off!" he tried to shake it off, but it wrapped around tighter, worming its way up his arm, scorching it black. He dropped the chain, but the flames kept on burning him. "He-he-help me! Please! Ahhhh! Make it stop!".

"Monica! Monica stop! He's going to die!" Monica extended her blade to finish Kalypsion off, but felt strong arms holding her back.

"Max… Max? Max what's going on? What am I doing?" the flames disappeared and Kalypsion fell to the ground, curled up in a ball and fainted. "What happened to him?"

"Monica… you… the flames…" Max was speechless by the whole ordeal.

Monica looked down at the scorched angel. "I did that? I don't remember any of it."

"Come on. We need to get him somewhere and treat his burns." Max picked him up, careful of his burns, and threw him over his shoulder.

_What… what's happening to me?_

Helena's POV

**"Helena… Espron has failed miserably. If you want freedom for your spirit, you must succeed where he did not. Bring me the soul that bears the Light Shard."**

"What of the others?"

**"Bring the Light Shard bearer… and the others will come."**

"Yes, Dark Princess. As you will."

**"Indeed. Be warned, however. Should you fail to bring me that girl's soul, however… you will go to hell… and your brother will replace you as my thrall…"**

END CHAPTER

**Oracle Master: Whew… This has been one hell of a show. We've had speeches, seminars, debates, orgies… mass murder… criminally insane outbursts… and oh who am I kidding? This show's sucked.**

**Random Yaoi Fangirl #1059: I only came to this damn rally because I thought there would be a lot of guys making out! Not poorly executed gags involving massive random acts of violence.**

**Ronik: Come on everybody, it hasn't been that bad! You all got to do Inuyasha and most of my assault and attempted murder charges have been dismissed, plus Oracle Master recently communicated on a friendly basis with a yaoi fangirl.**

**Fangirls: We want some yaoi! Now! Slash! Shounen-ai! MxM! Take your pick! If not…**

**Raven: Fangirls! Look! It's a random gratuitous crack pairing between Final Fantasy characters never found in the same game! (points to the back of the auditorium). **

**Fangirls: Where! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy! (they herd to the back of room)**

**Raven: Oracle! It's Yusari and she's got silverware!**

**Oracle Master: Where? Where? Hide me! Hide me!**

**Raven: Over there! In the rafters! Run out through the back door! Ronik, get Sarion and follow me and Oracle! What can I say? I work with the tools I'm given.**

**(The motley crew exits through the back, the rabid fangirls distracted by their search for the alleged CloudxSquall action.)**

**Sarion: The hell's going on?**

**Oracle Master: No talk! My head will be misused in ways I don't even want to think about!**

**Diago: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I'm ready for my segment and—**

**Oracle Master: RUN FOR YOU BLEEDIN' LIFE! …Where's Ronik?**

**: YAAAAAOOOOIIIIIIIII!**

**Ronik: Help! _She _is coming!**

**Raven: Who's _She?_**

**Ronik: It's Yaoulhu! Demon god of shounen-ai! The Spoiler of Virgins! The First of **

**the Fallen!**

**Oracle Master: There's no such thing as an evil yaoi god…**

**(The roof of the building busts open and a massive tentacled creature comes out)**

**Oracle Master: Okay. So there is such a thing as an evil yaoi god.**

**Yaoulhu: YOOOOOOOUUUU! WRITE FICS?**

**Oracle Master: Yes, homicidal slash god… yes I do.**

**Yaoulhu: LET YAOULHU SEE!**

**Oracle Master: Y-y-yes sir!**

**Ronik: What are the tentacles for I wonder?**

**Diago: Shut up or you might just find out!**

**Yaoulhu: (Reads G.A.Y. Rally) HEEHEEHEE! THIS FUNNY! WHY CRAZY FANGIRLS GET PISSY?**

**Fangirls: But he made fun of yaoi! He must die! Nobody mocks InuyashaxSesshy and gets away with it!**

**Yaoulhu: GROW SENSE OF HUMOR! AND YOU LIKE _INCEST?_ YOU NASTY! THAT EFFED UP! COME ON GUYS (turns to OM and co.) LET US GO TO MALL AND EAT JUNK FOOD!**

**Fangirls: What? You're letting the blasphemous MxF fan live? Kill him!**

**Yaoulhu: (gathers up OM and friends in tentacles) LET US BE FRIENDS!**

**Oracle Master: That tentacle is uncomfortably close to my—**

**Yaoulhu: YOU PRETTY!**

**Oracle Master: Uh… I have an idea! Instead of walking, let's take my car. And not be carried by you.**

**Raven: You can't drive! You're only 15!**

**Oracle Master: Raven… let's see here. Get pulled over for underage driving… or get butt-bumped by a homosexual Cthulhu ripoff! I wonder which one I'll pick!**

**Raven: Well I'm in no danger! I'm a girl!**

**Yaoulhu: ME SWING BOTH WAYS.**

**Raven: Okay! Car it is!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Shanoc

A/N: I know I said I was going to change the rating to M, and I polled ya'll and everything, but I've decided to rate liberally, and add 'Heavy T rating' to the summary. Sorry I wasted your time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC2, nor do I own Anima. It's from Final Fantasy X, which I also… don't own.**

**Chapter 15: Shanoc**

Ronik's POV

"So the Mirror's been broken." Ronik peered through the vision portal.

"Yeah," Raven looked worried "I guess it has. What should we do?"

"We've screwed with the time stream once already. Dr. Kurianas'll have our asses mounted on his office wall if we break the Traveler Code again."

"But… if Shanoc's power is released…" her voice began to tremble. "Oh god! Why do I have to fight to protect my own existence every day."

"It's okay. I'm sure the doc'll understand if we just tell him what's going on." Ronik took her hand and they walked toward the sky-blue door that appeared to lead to nowhere. He opened it and there was a blinding flash of light, as they pulled down their hoods.

They walked down a long hallway with many similarly clad people, many not human went about various business.

A green-skinned, hunched-over man with water pouches sticking out from his cloak approached Ronik. He took a mucousy water breath as he pulled down his hood revealing that he was a murloc. His fishlike face and large beady eyes looked up at the pair.

"Mr. Leale. Ms. Brewer. Right this way. Dr. K wishes to speak with the both of you in his office. Hehehe… you damned humans are going to get it this time. Messing with the time stream for your own convenience, your kind disgust me."

"Clamp it Kur'shil. I outrank you by five levels." Ronik glared at the fish man.

"Not for long, drowner. You'll be booted out of the Travelers for good and your accursed memories wiped." He cackled a watery cackle as he scanned his card key to let Ronik and Raven into the doctor's office.

Office, was perhaps not the best word for what was beyond that door. A long hallway, with huge, towering containment cells containing nightmarish atrocities from hundreds of dimensions and time periods. Ronik's eyes drifted to a particularly large cell, with the name "Anima" written on the bottom. Ronik shuddered. He remembered capturing that thing. It killed sixteen agents just by blinking.

When they reached the edge of the hall a door hissed open. A man with long blonde hair, tied up in a neat ponytail, wearing rimless spectacles and a lab coat sat in a brown leather swivel chair behind the desk. "Ah. Ronik and Raven. It's good to see the both of you. Rare Candy?" He offered a strange red and white sweet from a bowl.

Ronik shook his head. "No thanks Doc," he said "Why'd you send for us."

"Yes, well…," the doctor cleared his throat, "It has come to my attention that the two of you have made several unsanctioned excursions into the time stream. Is this true." He raised his brow.

Raven looked down at her feet. "Yes sir." She replied with a nod, "but we only did so to protect my own existence. Our parents were in danger you know."

"Really now? According to Kur'shil, it was nothing more than a pleasure trip to Old Palm Brinks. I'll have to have a word with him." He got up. "We'll discuss this more next moon. Until then, I recommend the both of you get some rest."

"Yes sir," they replied simultaneously. "Thank you sir."

Diago's POV

_Damn… I know that sensation anywhere… it's Shanoc… I can feel his presence…_

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. There were extenuating circumstances. I don't care to elaborate. Now enjoy some GAY Rally!**

**The Mall**

**Oracle Master: This is a disaster! Yaoulhu's already robbed the adult book store of all it's yaoi, sodomized the counter guy and written a _Beyblade _fic based on the whole thing! He has to be stopped.**

**Diago: Then _you _tell him it's time to stop reading _Ya-Oi-Oh!_ and go back to whatever hell he spawned from?**

**Oracle Master: Then you know what time it is!**

**Sarion: checks watch 3:53?**

**  
Oracle Master: No! It' morphin' time!**

**Ronik: No thanks. I don't do drugs!**

**Oracle Master: presses button on watch**

**everyone transforms into Power Rangers**

**Oracle Master: We are—The M/F Rangers!**

**Yaoulhu: YAAAAAOIIIII!**

**Diago: Hey! How come I'm the pink one?**

**Oracle Master: Ready? Let's go!**

**Diago: My armor has boobs! Hello! Is anyone listening?**

**Oracle Master: Ready the Canon Cannon!**

**Raven: The Canon Cannon? That's the best name you could come up with?**

**Oracle Master: I don't write this stuff.**

**Raven: Yes you do!**

**Oracle Master: Point taken. Fire! blows up Yaoulhu with cannon**

**Yaoulhu: NOOOOOO! ME NEVER GET TO FINISH VERY LOGICAL CLOUDXSEPHIROTH FIC!**

**Oracle Master: Finish him! Fires again**

**Yaoulhu is a steaming pile of goo**

**Sarion: No! Don't you watch TV! Now that we've destroyed it, it's jut going to come back all giant and crap!**

**Oracle Master: Don't be silly. We just blew him up and—**

**Yaoulhu: YAAAAAAOIIIIII!**

**Oracle Master: Well damn. That wasn't there a second ago! It's too big! Summon the Heterozord!**

**Giant Robot descends from the sky**

**Oracle Master: Ready? Go! Penetration Laser!**

**zaps Yaoulhu**

**Oracle Master: Barrier Buster!**

**punches Yaoulhu with glowing fist**

**Oracle Master: Now for the climax!**

**: Hello, Forksy honey!**

**Oracle Master: Gah! Yusari? _So _not a good time! Shouldn't you be off molesting SPG?**

**Yusari: C'mere you sexy fork you!**

**Heterozord runs away**

**Ronik: You know this girl?**

**Oracle Master: Nope. Never seen her in my—**

**Yaoulhu's tentacles attack Heterozord**

**Raven: The tentacles are penetrating the posterior hull!**

**Ronik: Ewww…**

**Sarion: Whose idea was it to seat me in the robot's ass?**

**Yusari: I will save you Forksy darling! Come! Nymphozord!**

**Female Robot with erm… wide-set legs descends from the sky**

**Yusari: Ready Forksy? Let's link up.**

**Oracle Master: No way! You just want to molest me via robot!**

**Yusari: Fine then! I'll just let Mr. Greeny here make you his prison bitch then!**

**Oracle Master: Fine… fine…**

**Yusari: YAY! Let's go!**

**this portion has been censored for hot robot-on-robot action**

**Oracle Master: I didn't know a leg could bend that way…**

**Yusari: See! It was fun _and _educational!**

**Oracle Master: My power reserves are full! Form Blazing Fork!**

**A fork of pure energy appears in Heterozord's hand**

**Yaoulhu: NOOOOOO! SPLAT**

**Later…**

**Yusari: Remember kids! Sex makes evil yaoi gods go squish! See Forksy! I told you there'd be a moral to this story.**

**Oracle Master: If you say so…**

**THE END**


	16. Visions of an Angel

**Disclaimer: For those who have the mental capacity of say… Neo-Nebula… I still don't own DC2. I do however own this plotline, all my original characters and a t-shirt from L.L. Bean with some trees on it.**

**Chapter 16: Visions of an Angel**

Diago's POV

Diago awoke with a start, feeling the dark energy pulsating through his body like a river of poison, flowing betwixt and between his joints and veins.

_I feel like Shanoc's hold on me just increased one-hundred fold. But why? Unless_…

Diago inspected his upper right triceps, the epicenter of the cornucopia of unpleasant sensory messages his brain was receiving. He spied a blackish-purple, diamond-shaped scar with purple veins coming out of it.

_Yep. The Shadow Shard has been unleashed. That means the Mirror must have shattered somehow. The world is in grave danger if it stays separate from the Light, Cyclone, Flame, Lightning and Frost Shards for too long, the Ophonic Gate will break down and release the gods from their imprisonment, and that'll mean big trouble for the citizens of Overwood. Damn that Ambion. I'm sure he and his lackeys had something to do with this. I'll die if I take them all on at once. Then again I'll die if I fail. Ambion's going to regret this. You should never cross a man with nothing to lose._

Claire's POV

Claire awoke on a soft bed with artificial sunlight filtering in through the window. The room reminded her of her room she shared with her mother as a little girl. Strikingly so.

_Was that all a dream? This is my old room. My whole life for the past… seven or eight years… all a dream? That's it._

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" a kind feminine voice from above Claire's head spoke.

"Mom?

"No! I mean, I'm not your mother dear. My name is Krysallion, Chief Medical Marshall for the Seraphis Guard. Did you um… hit your head?"

"Oh," Claire looked sad, "What's the Seraphis Guard?"

"I'll explain later. Now let's have some tea shall we?"

**END CHAPTER**


	17. Seraphic Wardens Moblize!

**Disclaimer: Dear, sweet God! If you're still reading these you need help. Badly. Ugh… I do not own Dark Cloud Freakin' 2!**

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short. I apologize. This one will be longer I swear. At least 1000 words.**

**Chapter 17: Seraphic Wardens Mobilize!**

Max's POV

_What just happened? That angel just dissappeared! Maybe that's what happens when they die. Oh well. No time to think about that now. We have other problems._

The two warriors rushed down the hall. Monica, on point, attacked with her sword and Max provided ranged support, attacking with his wrench when his enemy got too close.

Ambion's POV

_I am Ambion: High Warden of the Seraphis Guard. I command a vast army of angelic soldiers to bring justice to the cosmos, by punishing criminals with extreme prejudice. _

_My brother Cruxion is the Grand Marshall, leader of the division of the Guard that is charged with the defense of Overwood and Heaven as a whole. He is a foolhardy man, far too kind for his position. He wishes to grant amnesty to those who agree to change their ways, instead of punishing them and tossing them into the pits of Hell, as it should be. What's more, he deals peaceably with those loose-cannon Travelers, and has even assisted them on several occasions!_

_But my day will come. That day is today! For I…! I… have captured… Diago Brewer!_

Ambion's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing.

"What is it, Rekion!?" he snapped at the mohawked angel in the doorway, "Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"Uh… sir," he looked as though he was about to faint, "the prisoners in Subring D-22 have escaped."

"D-22!? That's where Diago Brewer is! Send a battalion of cherubim riders after them now! Come back with Diago Brewer and his accomplices or don't come back at all!" Ambion's wild blue hair rose medusa-style as his rage built.

_Not this time, Brewer. You're in my world now. There **is **no escape._

Kalypsion's POV

Kalypsion awoke in the medical bay, lying on a table, a machine emitting blue light, levitating up and down his body.

_Ugh… crimony… why does this always happen? A prisoner breaks loose and somehow, someway, I ALWAYS end up in the med bay! It never fails! I wonder if Dr. Krysallion's here today. I hope so. She's so nice and sweet and pretty and…_

"GAH! Good grief!" Kalypsion yelped in pain as a thick syringe was injected into his left arm. "Nurse Olgion! I d-didn't know you were working today I… nice hairnet…" He stammered, terrified at the hairy, burly, female (!?) angel looking down on him the same way a bouncer looks at a drunk lying passed out on the dance floor of a ritzy nightclub.

"There ya go, honey-boy! That oughta fix yer little pansy arse up! Now quit yer lollygaggin' an get yer bald head out thur and catch them escaped pris'ners!" Her heavily accented words spewed from her hairy lips in a cascade of spit that would have woken Kalypsion up just as fast as the needle, and just about as painfully.

"Y-yes sir er—ma'am er—YES!" Kalypsion sat straight up and ran to the cherubim stables, as per protocol. He passed scores of other angels, mobilizing, as though for war."

_Who **is **this prisoner? Unless… Of course… It's Diago Brewer. I heard Sarion and those guys talking about another mission to capture Diago Brewer. Guess they finally got him. Looks like they couldn't hold him for long though… What a mess. It's just too much. After this is cleaned up I'm quitting the Wardens, maybe get a nice, quiet job in the Med Unit… with Krysallion…_

Kalypsion drooled at the thought of the beautiful Med Marshall. He snapped his mind back to the task at hand. He got on the elevator, and ascended the transparent heights to the stables where the cherubim used in military operations were kept.

Cherubim were truly amazing creatures to look at. Picture a quadrupedal green dragon, about twice the size of an adult bull rhino, with two sets of wide, white angel wings spurting out from each of its four flanks, and azure, pink, purple and crimson quills lining is back and brow, leaving just enough space in the middle for a saddle, reigns and a rider. Indeed, truly majestic.

He mounted the great beast, as it uttered a snort and attempted to buck him off.

"Cool it, big man. I don't like you, and you don't like me, but don't worry, this is the last time either of us will have to look at the other as long as we live. I'm quitting the Wardens and you'll most likely get saddled with some upstart who puts up with your crap to avoid getting fired from this death march that passes for a job up here…"

_Cripes, I'm talking to a cherubim. Like he understands a damn thing I'm saying…_

Karibite's POV

_I understand every word, you two-legged simpleton! Sigh… the things we cherubs do to keep the peace. We would have to have gotten the short end of the staff back when the Celestial wars broke out. I guess we still got off better than those forsaken nephilim… I shudder to think of the for they've taken. But to be ridden by these simple-minded seraphim who need twelve weeks of training just to figure out how to kythe a message to go up. It makes you want to die. And **now **these idiots let the human get loose after they failed to catch him fifty times. The incompetence is infuriating. But alas, such is the life of a beast of burden. I'm beginning to see why Equisite and his group decided to turn themselves into dumb animals shortly before their death… horses, I believe the early humans named them. At least now, they're too stupid to know their masters are imbeciles._

Sarion's POV

_Sht! What is the matter with me! How could I fall for that! Ambion's gonna kill me! I am so dead! I am so dead! But wait… Of course… he can't touch me. 'Cause I know his dirty little secret. He's been harboring a rogue nephilim… Wow… for once, Tetragon's existence actually proved beneficial to my health. _Sarion laughed mirthlessly. _I guess there's a first time for everything._

Max's POV

_Damn! What just happened!? That angel just vanished into thin air! Maybe that's what happens when they die. That guy _was _in bad shape after all. No time to worry about that now. We've got bigger problems now!_

"Ready, Max!" Monica ran forward, on point while Max provided ranged support, attacking with his wrench when a hostile came too close.

As the two warriors advanced down the long hallway, pausing only to dispatch any unlucky angels that happened to attempt to deter them, Max glanced up at a security camera that showed a barebacked, raven-haired warrior battling his way thru hordes of security droids. The figure walked off-screen and then came barreling down the next hallway, loud crashes and hisses from the vanquished mechanoids accompanying his arrival. Max recognized him immediately.

"It's you!" he yelled, readying his wrench. "You're the one who attacked Monica!"

Diago stopped in his tracks and looked at Max, regarding him with some passing curiosity.

Monica leapt out from behind Max and swung her sword, Diago dodged closely and turned to face Monica.

"Hey you two!" he called at them "You wanna get outta here alive? Follow me."

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: And now they meet! See over 1,000 words, feel free to count 'em! This chapter's been done for while now, but due to my floppies being profoundly retarded, I've been unable to upload. Hopefully this one was worth the wait.**


End file.
